Responsible
by Ricchi
Summary: Hidup Uchiha Sasuke memang selalu dihantui oleh setan bernama tanggungjawab. Lalu, suatu hari, ia malah harus dipertemukan lagi dengan sebuah tanggung jawab yang berkomposisi: takdir sebanyak 60%, keterpaksaan 39,9% dan 0,1% ... cinta? Akankah ini berhasil?/ "Hn, aku akan bertanggungjawab sampai akhir."/ [AU] for UchiHaruno Misaki ;) RnR? ;3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and Naruto itself are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** _but this story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.** Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun selain kepuasan pribadi x')

 **Warning:** AU, **OOC** , typo(s), dan jauhdari kata sempurna ;)

 _Rate T+ semi M untuk bahasa dan beberapa pembahasan(?)_

 **.**

 _Untuk_ _ **UchiHaruno Misaki**_ _C; Happy reading, All!_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **Responsible**

 **.**

* * *

Orang-orang berseragam putih sibuk mondar-mandir membawa dokumen ini-itu. Sementara yang lain duduk tenang _semi_ gelisah atau kehilangan _mood_ sembari menunggu nama mereka dipanggil. Tak lupa bau khas dari tempat ini pun menemani seorang perempuan yang duduk dengan tidak tenangnya sambil menunggu gilirannya. Bau khas, bau khas steril, obat-obatan, dan lainnya yang turut membangun suasana rumah sakit ini.

Tunggu. Seseorang yang duduk gelisah? Perkenalkan, namanya Haruno Sakura. Umur? Nanti juga kau akan mengetahuinya, mungkin. Ia sedang duduk di poli, bersama dengan beberapa ibu hamil lainnya. Ya, kalian tidak salah baca. Poli tempat ibu hamil dan para suami mereka karena Haruno Sakura sekarang memiliki sedikit masalah pada kandungannya. Tidak, bukan berarti dia sedang mengandung tapi—

—oke. Skip dulu penjelasannya karena perempuan berambut merah muda itu sudah tidak tahan. Ia gelisah karena _well_ , kalian tahu, kalau sedang datang bulan dan merasa pembalutmu penuh ...

Ia pun membangkitkan badannya. Masa bodoh dengan namanya yang mungkin akan terlewat atau bagaimana, yang jelas dia harus ke kamar mandi sekarang juga. Toh nomor urutnya masih nomor sepuluh kok. Ia berjalan menuju toilet sembari dihadiahi lirikan dan bisik-bisik dari para ibu hamil di sana. Maklum, mungkin karena sendirian. Lagipula siapa yang hamil sih?!

Hampir setengah jam Sakura menghabiskan waktunya dalam kamar mandi. Sampai saat ini pun ia belum mendengar namanya yang kemungkinan akan dipanggil melalui pengeras suara. Ia bergegas kembali ke poli tadi, tinggal menuruni tangga dan—

— _Bruk_!

Astaga.

Demi apa pun, Demi Tuhan ini bukan salahnya! Mari _rewind_ sedikit.

Jadi ceritanya Sakura mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa segera sampai ke poli dan ia tidak melihat seorang laki-laki tampan nan gagah yang sama buru-burunya dengan Sakura. Laki-laki tinggi putih itu berlari saking terdesaknya dan menabrak Sakura sehingga yang jadi korbannya justru perempuan itu.

Haruno Sakura jatuh terduduk dengan posisi kaki yang ditimpa oleh bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Ia ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya dan segera minggat dari sana. Namun, rasa nyeri yang amat sangat pada area kakinya menghentikan pergerakannya. Sakura melirik tajam pria yang menabraknya tadi, menunggu apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh laki-laki itu. Alisnya mengerut semakin dalam kala pria itu ingin melangkahkan kakinya naik ke atas.

Krik. Jangan gila! Apa dia ingin mengabaikan Sakura, begitu?

"Tuan! Apa kau ingin membiarkanku begini saja? Aku ini orang sakit di sini! Aku tahu kau sedang buru-buru tapi aku juga sama. Kalau tiba-tiba namaku dipanggil bagaimana? Sekarang aku bahkan tak bisa—"

"—Nomor sepuluh, Nona Haruno Sakura?! Nona Sakura ditunggu di ruangan nomor 136."

Panjang umur. Suara yang memanggil namanya bergema di seluruh lorong rumah sakit besar itu. Wajah Sakura panik.

"Astaga! Tuan tolong bantu aku! Namaku dipanggil, ini salahmu juga jadi kau harus ikut bertanggungjawab. Tanggung jawab sampai akhir dong, _shannaro_!"

Pria dengan rambut _raven_ tadi nampak ragu, seperti mengalami dilema antara mengurus urusannya atau mengurus perempuan bawel ini. Tapi toh bagaimana pun juga ini merupakan salahnya. Ia pun hanya memberikan wajah papan khasnya.

"Hn, aku akan bertanggungjawab sampai akhir," tuturnya dengan suara bariton yang terdengar enak di telinga lawan bicaranya. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, membantu perempuan itu berdiri.

Bertanggungjawab sampai akhir, eh? Tahukah kalian kalau kata-kata barusan akan menuntun kalian menuju takdir lain yang akan melukiskan kisah baru?

Sumpah, ini terlalu _awkward_! Bayangkan, kau harus melakukan kontak fisik dengan orang yang baru kau kenal. Laki-laki dan _semi_ om-om pula! Untung saja ... untung dia tampan. Astaga, Haruno, fokus!

Wangi maskulin menguar, membelai indera penciuman perempuan manis itu. Sakura menjadi salah tingkah tapi berusaha keras untuk menutupinya dengan bersikap sok _cool_.

Baru saja ia berjalan dua langkah, tiba-tiba namanya dipanggil lagi.

"Nona Haruno? Nona Haruno?"

Ya ampun! Bawel sekali perawat itu! Bisa tidak Sakura menyumpal mulutnya dengan alas kakinya? Oke. Jahat. Ini salahnya karena terlalu lama. Tapi kakinya benar-benar sakit! Sepertinya membiru dan terkilir ...

" _Ano_ ... Tuan, maaf, bisa bantu aku berjalan lebih cepat? Namaku sudah dipanggil dua kali, aku takut nanti namaku malah terlewat ..."

Pria gagah itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia meraih belakang lutut Sakura dan mengangkat tubuh perempuan itu. I-ini ... gendongan _a la_ _bridal_ _style_! Ya ampun, Kamisama, tolong! Sakura wajahnya langsung memerah, ia terkena _sport_ jantung.

"H-hei! Apa yang ..."

"Aku menggendongmu supaya lebih cepat," balasnya lagi dengan tenang.

Sakura merasa heran. Kenapa bisa laki-laki ini bersikap setenang ini? Apakah ia _playboy_ yang terbiasa dengan wanita? Mungkin boleh jadi pria itu _playboy_ kelas kakap tapi tidak dirinya. Sakura bukanlah perempuan yang bisa setenang itu jika harus melakukan kontak fisik sedekat ini terhadap lawan jenis.

Orang-orang di rumah sakit melirik mereka dengan tatapan menggoda. Beberapa orangtua menutupi mata anak mereka saat Sakura dan lelaki yang entah siapa menggendongnya lewat di depan mereka. Memangnya mereka pikir Sakura dan laki-laki ini berbuat mesum apa? Kalau tidak darurat Sakura pun tak akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Ditambah lagi mereka bahkan bukan pasangan, kenal saja tidak!

"Kau mau periksa ke dokter siapa?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh laki-laki ini berhasil meleburkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang tanpa sengaja memasuki kepala _pink_ Sakura.

"H-hah? Lurus saja nanti belok kiri, di sana ada ruangan nomor 136, ruangan dr. Sai!"

Pria itu melakukan sesuai yang diinstruksikan Sakura. Lagi-lagi mereka dihadiahi dengan tatapan-tatapan aneh serta bisik-bisik tetangga saat mereka sampai di ruang tunggu tempat para ibu hamil tadi.

"Oh, pantas saja lama! Orang menunggu suaminya ... Mana pakai pacaran dulu, lihat saja tuh siang bolong begini gendong-gendongan."

Seorang ibu yang nampak sedang hamil tua mengomel dengan suara kencang. Sedangkan suaminya hanya memberikan senyum maaf dan menenangkan istrinya. Sakura melotot sembari menunjuk pintu masuk. "Sudah, ayo masuk saja!" bisiknya dengan intonasi yang naik sedikit. Sakura sudah terlalu lelah dan sakit untuk mengurus hal sepele begitu.

Seolah belum cukup teraniaya sejak tadi, dokter ini pun memasang wajah minta ditinju saat menyambut Sakura dan laki-laki itu. Pria bersneli putih yang duduk di kursi kebersarannya hanya tersenyum. Masih lebih baik kalau senyumnya senyum-senyum yang ramah menenangkan hati, ini? Niat tidak niat, terlalu dipaksakan.

"Baik, Ibu, ada apa dengan kandungannya? Atau mau kontrol?"

Sekarang Sakura dan pria itu sudah duduk di kursi. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kening Sakura. Ia tersenyum memaksa, "Dok, saya tidak hamil," ragu-ragu ia melirik ke oniks pria di sebelahnya sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengatakan keluhannya atau tidak pada dokter ini karena ini termasuk privasi. Bukan, maksudnya kalau Sakura buka suara, otomatis pria di sebelahnya 'kan akan mendengar ... ah masa bodoh. Mereka tak akan bertemu lagi, 'kan?

Dokter tadi memberikan seulas senyum pamungkasnya. "Lalu?"

Sakura menghela napas, "Begini, Dok, saya sudah lama tidak datang bulan. Dan sekarang saya datang bulan, sudah hampir sebulan tidak berhenti ..."

Sang dokter nampak berpikir sejenak, "Kapan terakhir datang bulan? Yang ini sejak kapan?"

Jari telunjuk diletakkan di dagu, "Terakhir tanggal tiga, empat bulan yang lalu. Sekarang sejak tanggal ... Sekitar pertengahan bulan, Dok," jawab Sakura lagi.

Dokter Sai nampak sibuk menulis-nulis sesuatu yang hanya bisa terbaca sedikit oleh Sakura. Nanti juga dia akan tahu, jadi ia tak terlalu memikirkannya karena pasti dokter Sai akan menjelaskan.

"Hmm, kalau begitu, ayo dicek dulu," Sai membangkitkan tubuhnya, ia mempersiapkan hal yang diperlukan lalu menunjuk ke tempat periksa, "Silakan berbaring."

Sakura _zonk_ seketika. Ini ... apa yang akan ... di depan pria ini, begitu?! Wanita itu akan melakukan pemeriksaan di depan _stranger_ ini?! Secara terpaksa, Sakura mengikuti alur pemeriksaan.

Pria yang membuatnya terkilir tadi masih setia membopong Sakura sampai ke tempat periksa. Ia bahkan membantu perempuan itu berbaring.

"Ini, susternya sedang mengurus beberapa hal di luar, ya, tapi karena ada suaminya jadi ... saya izin, ya, Pak."

Berhubung pria yang sebenarnya bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak terlalu mengerti, jadilah ia hanya mengiyakan ucapan sang dokter.

"Nah, baik, Bu, celananya bisa mohon diturunkan sampai di bawah pinggang, ya."

Ya ampun. Tadi dokter ini bilang apa?

Ya ampun. Telinga Sakura tidak tersumbat banyak serumen 'kan?

YA AMPUN! Bagaimana ini?

Sakura melirik horor Sasuke, memberi kode dengan _facial expression_ -nya agar lelaki itu memalingkan wajah. Dengan tenang, Sasuke menggulirkan oniksnya ke arah pintu. Untung maksud dari kode Sakura berhasil tersampaikan.

Sai memberikan sesuatu, semacam _gell_ ke permukaan kulitnya dan mulai melakukan pemeriksaan USG pada perempuan itu.

"Oh? Masih Nona, ya? Pengantin baru? Ck, ck. Pak, ini bisa dilihat, ya, di layar. Rahim istri Anda bersih dan bagus, tidak ada apa-apanya kok," jelasnya singkat. Ia menjabarkan sedikit segala sesuatu yang terlihat pada layar. Maksudnya bersih dan bagus yaitu tidak ada kista atau penyakit apa pun yang nampak.

Masih Nona?

Pengantin baru?!

Tahu tidak? Sejak tadi rasanya Sakura ingin meminjam bom pada segerombolan teroris yang sempat hits itu dan menyumpalnya ke dokter ini. Hih. Tampan sih iya, tapi _freak_! Menyebalkan. Mana sebut-sebut suami terus ... 'kan malu! Dia bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya Sakura ...

Dokter telah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan USG pada Sakura. Ia menyuruh perempuan itu untuk kembali membenahi pakaiannya dan mempersilakan sepasang–yang menurut sudut pandangnya–pengantin baru untuk duduk.

"Saya akan menghentikan datang bulan Ibu dulu, jadi Ibu minum obat X mulai malam ini. Setiap jam sembilan malam ya, setelah makan dan jangan terlambat. Saya juga memberikan vitamin E, diminum bersama dengan obat X-nya juga boleh. Perkiraan Ibu akan datang bulan lagi tanggal dua puluh, jadi kalau sudah kembali haid, silakan ke sini lagi, ya, untuk kontrol. Oh, iya, Ibu ada nyeri haid?"

Melongo merupakan responsnya terhadap ucapan satu paragraf tanpa jeda yang dilontarkan oleh dr. Sai. Ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tapi kalau harus menahan lelaki yang dari tadi membantunya lebih lama lagi ... rasanya akan tidak enak.

"Ada, Dok," cicit Sakura pelan. Ia mempersingkat jawabannya tanpa bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut.

Dokter Sai kembali berkutat dengan tulisan ceker ayamnya. Lalu ia memberikan kertas resep pada suster yang akhirnya datang beberapa menit yang lalu. Sang suster merapikan resep bersama dengan beberapa tumpuk kertas lainnya kemudian memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Sampai bertemu tanggal dua puluh, Bu, Pak," ucap sang dokter masih memaku senyum palsu yang dipaksakan itu pada wajahnya.

Meski _awkward_ , Sasuke tetap menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Toh mau ditampik juga, ini dokter kandungan. Siapa saja pasti mengira kalau mereka itu suami istri, wajar kok. Sangat.

Lagi, Sasuke membopong Nona di sampingnya. Setelah insiden _apes_ ini selesai, ia akan segera menghampiri tujuan utamanya tadi. Ya, tujuan utamanya terpaksa tertunda sebentar karena perempuan ini.

Mereka telah sampai ke pintu keluar. Tangan Sakura masih melingkari leher pria itu. Eits! Hanya untuk menopang tubuhnya kok, jadi tolong jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Kau bisa mengurus sisanya sendiri, 'kan?"

Sakura mengulaskan senyum manis, ia mengangguk mantap, "Yap. Kau benar-benar bertanggungjawab sampai akhir, ya, haha!"

"Hn."

Perempuan yang memiliki surai sewarna permen kapas itu melepaskan lengannya dari Sasuke. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, cukup lama belum ada sambutan dari lawan bicara.

Sakura pun berdecak, ia meraih tangan kiri Sasuke. "Dasar sombong. Kau harus mengubah sifatmu atau kau tidak akan menikah seumur hidup."

Pria itu hanya menatap datar perempuan pembawa petaka ini, "Hn."

Sakura menjabat tangan Sasuke, "Pokoknya terima kasih, dan maaf membuat urusanmu tertunda."

"Hn."

Lama-lama Sakura menjadi kesal sendiri. Ia meremas tangan Sasuke dengan menambah kekuatan tenaganya, "Apa tidak ada kata lain selain 'hn'?"

"Hm."

Sakura melongo nyaris tak percaya. Astaga. Manusia seperti ini benar-benar eksis di bumi! "Baiklah, sekali lagi terima kasih Tuan Hn, dan tolong bertaubatlah sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Dapat Sakura liat pria itu menarik sudut bibir kirinya sedikit, "Cih."

Astaga. Dia sangat memesonakan saat menarik sudut bibirnya seperti itu! Tuhan tolong ... jantung Sakura bisa rusak.

"Oke, selamat tinggal," Sakura berucap dengan tulus. Well, perasaan yang memanipulasi seluruh tubuhnya hari ini hanya lah ilusi dan bersifat sementara. Ini terjadi hanya karena pria ini tampan bukan? Tidak lebih.

"Hn ...

... hati-hati."

Entah kenapa, mendengar kata terakhir yang dituturkan oleh pria itu membuat sebersit perasaan aneh merasuki batin menggigit jiwa pelan-pelan. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas, ia tak boleh goyah. Dia bukan remaja masa pubertas yang sedang jatuh cinta! Tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Ingat, mereka tidak saling kenal dan tak akan bertemu lagi. Jadi sekarang yang perlu Sakura lakukan adalah membuang pikiran dan harapan anehnya jauh-jauh sebelum terbumbung kelewat tinggi. Ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya berpaling dari pria itu tapi ...

"Astaga Sakura!"

Suara nyaring berteriak dengan intonasi tinggi. Suara ini ... bukan suara Haruno Mebuki, ibunya, 'kan? Kalau iya ... kenapa bisa ...?

Bagai maling yang ke-gap oleh warga, Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara secara perlahan dengan mata yang melebar. Dadanya bergemuruh tak nyaman, ia yakin kalau petaka lain siap menyambut.

Di sana lah Haruno Mebuki melongo dengan tidak elitnya. Bayi kesayangan (re: tas tangan) keluaran _Fossil_ berwarna krem jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Matanya menatap nanar ke arah Sakura dan laki-laki di sampingnya secara bergantian. Catat. Anak semata wayangnya pergi ke dokter kandungan bersama seorang laki-laki ...! Lalu tadi mereka pegang-pegangan tangan 'kan! Memangnya mereka kira Mebuki tidak melihat semuanya? Mungkin telinganya tidak mendengar konversasi mereka berdua tapi indera penglihatannya sudah pasti tak salah lihat! Ibu yang nyaris menyentuh usia kepala lima itu menggeleng lemah. Rasanya seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong.

Lututnya terasa lemas tapi ia tak boleh jatuh. Laki-laki biadab itu harus diberi pelajaran! Mebuki berlari menerjang beberapa orang di sana dan segera menggunakan sang bayi _Fossil_ untuk dijadikan senjata.

 _Buagh_!

 _Bug!_

 _Bug_!

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Tega sekali kau melakukan ini pada seorang anak yatim!" Mebuki memuntahkan kekesalannya sembari menggebuk manusia tampan tak berdosa itu, dia mengeluarkan jurus andalan pura-pura menangisnya.

"Astaga! Sayang! Lihat ini ... aku bahkan tak sanggup jika harus mati sekarang dan menemuimu, Kizashi! Aku gagal menjadi orangtua! Aku gagal membesarkan anak nakal sepertinya!"

Sakura seberusaha mungkin menjadi _barrier_ untuk Sasuke, aduh dengan kondisi kaki yang seperti ini ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. "Ibu, tolong hentikan!"

"Tidak bisa! Sakura, dia harus tanggung jawab! Tanggung jawab!"

"Ibu, ini salah paham!"

 _Bug_!

 _Bug_!

Melihat Sakura yang kewalahan mau tak mau Sasuke pun angkat bicara agar ibu dari gadis ini bisa lebih tenang. Dalam hati Sasuke mulai paham kenapa Sakura kalau bicara seperti kereta.

"Ini salah paham, Bu, bisakah kita membicarakan ini di luar?"

Perkataan pria itu berhasil membuat pergerakan Mebuki terhenti. Ia sadar betul kalau saat ini mereka sedang menjadi pusat perhatian, tinggal tunggu waktu dan sebentar lagi bisa saja mereka dibawa oleh petugas keamanan rumah sakit.

Sayangnya ucapan Sasuke hanya bekerja selama hampir setengah menit. Kemudian Haruno Mebuki kembali menggila.

"Tidak bisa! Apa yang salah paham? Jelas-jelas kalian ke dokter kandungan bersama! Pantas saja kau semakin gemuk, Sakura! Sudah pokoknya Ibu tidak mau tahu, pria ini harus bertanggungjawab!" Mebuki kembali mencerocos seolah perkataannya adalah perkataan seorang pemimpin negara. Mutlak.

"Kalian harus menikah!"

Jadi, apa Uchiha Sasuke harus benar-benar bertanggungjawab sampai akhir?

.

.

.

 **tbc**

.

.

.

27/01/16 – 28/01/16 21:00

.

 **a/n:** Awalnya, ya, awalnyaaa ini mau _di-post_ pas udah berapa chapteer gitu wkwk tapi tiba-tiba aku liat nama Sasa nangkring di kotak review, udah gitu dia bilang "Ditunggu fic requestan gue yaaaa! xD" Kemudian aku langsung hening. Duuh jadi gak enak karena gak di- _post-post_ x') Rencananya sih gak mau banyak-banyak _chapter_ -nya, konfliknya juga insya Allah gak rumit mueheee. Soal update ... yeah, kalian tahu 'kan penulis ini gak bisa diharapkan? :")))) tapi akan diusahakan, kok! Doakan aja yaa :")) kesanku soal fiksi ini ... rusuh dan asdf wkwk bye. Aku belum mupon sama rambut _raven_ Sasu ya ternyata :")) /nak.

Buat Sasa ... maaf banget Rima menghilang sehingga mengacaukan anuan(?) kita wkwkwk. Maaf juga baru bisa bikin rikuesannya sekarang ;_; Rima memang bedjat. _Well_ , sebenernya Sasa rikues fic _fluffy_ modus-modus gitu tapi malah jadi gini ;_; MC pula, maafkan diri ini, Sa. Jujur gak pede banget karena udah lama gak nulis, takut Sasa gasuka hahaha. Kalo gasuka bilang aja yaa ntar Rima gantiin ceritanya :) Intinya mah Rima siap dimusnahkan:"))) /plak.

Terima kasih buat yang udah mampir sampe sini x) sampai jumpa di chapter depan! :D Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, ya! x'33

.

P.s: 180 Degrees C6 dan Watashi no Otto wa Daredesuka? C10 juga Crystallized C2 _still on progress_. Doakan aja :"))) *insert lagu php*


	2. Chapter 2

"Ini salah paham, Bu, bisakah kita membicarakan ini di luar?"

Perkataan pria itu berhasil membuat pergerakan Mebuki terhenti. Ia sadar betul kalau saat ini mereka sedang menjadi pusat perhatian, tinggal tunggu waktu dan sebentar lagi bisa saja mereka dibawa oleh petugas keamanan rumah sakit.

Sayangnya ucapan Sasuke hanya bekerja selama hampir setengah menit. Kemudian Haruno Mebuki kembali menggila.

"Tidak bisa! Apa yang salah paham? Jelas-jelas kalian ke dokter kandungan bersama! Pantas saja kau semakin gemuk, Sakura! Sudah pokoknya Ibu tidak mau tahu, pria ini harus bertanggungjawab!" Mebuki kembali mencerocos seolah perkataannya adalah perkataan seorang pemimpin negara. Mutlak.

"Kalian harus menikah!"

Jadi, apa Uchiha Sasuke harus benar-benar bertanggungjawab sampai akhir?

* * *

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and Naruto itself are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** _but this story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.** Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun selain kepuasan pribadi x')

 **Warning:** AU, **OOC** , typo(s), _slight_ sedikiiiit _humor_ krenyes dan jauh dari kata sempurna ;)

 _Rate T+ semi M untuk bahasa dan beberapa pembahasan(?)_

.

* * *

.

 _._

 **Responsible**

.

.

* * *

Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke hanya mampu saling melempar tatapan nista. Dengan jalan yang terpincang Sakura menghampiri ibunya. Pria berambut _raven_ di belakangnya dengan sigap merentangkan tangannya takut-takut kalau perempuan ini sampai jatuh.

"Bu, kubilang ini salah paham. Tolong dengarkan penjelasan kami dulu!"

Sang ibu mendelik, ia masih menutup telinga rapat-rapat. "Tidak. Hei, Bocah. Aku ingin bertemu dengan orangtuamu malam ini juga!" Kemudian Mebuki membuang wajahnya dan berlenggang anggun menghasilkan bunyi tap-tap dari _heels_ _Jimmy_ _Choo_ -nya.

Udara mendadak terasa kering. Berbagai macam tatapan dari manusia kepo di ruang tunggu poli menghujam duo yang membuat keributan di sana. Perempuan bermarga Haruno mengacak-acak rambut merah mudanya frustrasi.

"Astaga. Ini bencana," gumam Sakura kemudian mengurut pelipisnya yang mendadak terasa beribu kali lebih pening dari biasanya.

"Hn. Bertemu denganmu adalah bencana," balas Sasuke kemudian.

Cih, manusia ini benar-benar. Dia pelit bicara, sekalinya bicara membuat lara. Dasar tukang cari perkara!

"Kau kira hanya kau yang terkena sial? Kalau kau tak menabrakku, kita tak akan berakhir begini, Tuan!" Sembur Sakura galak, darahnya mulai mendidih naik ke atas kepala. Untung tidak sampai berasap.

Sakura memejamkan mata, menenangkan diri sejenak agar dapat berpikir jernih. Ia menatap mata laki-laki di depannya, "Begini, untuk sekarang lebih baik kita mengurus urusan masing-masing dulu. Nanti sore setelah selesai kita bertemu lagi, bagaimana?"

"Hn," responsnya singkat. Ia hendak menghampiri tujuannya tadi dengan mulai membalikkan badannya tapi ...

 _Grep_!

Tangan lawan bicaranya tadi menangkap pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Tatapan heran yang nampak datar diberikannya pada iris hijau yang menatapnya dengan melas.

"Setidaknya berikan nomor ponselmu sebagai penjamin agar kau tak kabur."

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa detik. Namun, lelaki itu pada akhirnya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menjulurkannya pada perempuan itu. "Bukankah sudah kubilang akan bertanggungjawab sampai akhir?"

Sakura menerima ponsel itu dan mulai menekan serentetan nomor yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Setelah selesai me- _miss_ _ed_ _call_ ponselnya, ia mengembalikan ponsel _touch_ hitam tersebut.

Perempuan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf dan ... terima kasih," tuturnya lirih sarat akan rasa bersalah, nyaris berbisik.

"Sekali lagi mengatakannya akan kujamin kau tak akan melihat batang hidungku lagi."

Kontan ekspresi Sakura langsung berubah dalam sepersekian detik, "J-Jangan! Oke, aku akan pergi sekarang. Jangan lupa nanti sore!"

Sakura langsung berusaha kabur dengan kaki yang terpincang. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan sembari memandang punggung perempuan itu yang semakin menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

Ini aneh sekali. Dalam kepala Uchiha Sasuke sempat memikirkan maksud dari pertemuan mereka yang terbilang ajaib. Hanya sekilas ia mempertanyakannya, toh sifat dari pertemuan ini hanya sementara dan tak akan meninggalkan bekas. Eksistensi perempuan itu ... benar-benar bak buih yang tertiup angin bukan?

Ada yang jauh lebih penting dibandingkan perempuan _stranger_ yang baru saja ia temui. Ya, ini sudah hampir dua jam semenjak wanita itu menghubunginya. Menyadari hal itu, Uchiha Sasuke pun segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju lantai tujuh ke ruangan di mana Uzumaki Karin dirawat.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Sasuke-kun?" Wanita itu menyambutnya dengan seulas pertanyaan yang berarti banyak bagi Sasuke begitu lelaki itu tiba di kamar rawat inapnya.

Kamar rawat inapnya merupakan sebuah kamar yang terletak di ujung lorong rumah sakit. Berkelas VVIP bertujuan agar Karin bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman. Kamar itu sangat besar dengan fasilitas yang menyaingi hotel bintang sekian.

Kenapa lama sekali? Tentu saja lama, karena Sasuke sendiri baru saja mengalami sebuah insiden kecil ber- _impact_ fatal. Haruskah pria itu menjelaskan segalanya dari awal? Rasanya tak perlu. Yang penting sekarang ia sudah di sini 'kan?

"Ada sedikit urusan," jawabnya singkat. Sedikit, ya sedikit jika yang kau maksud adalah membuat kaki seorang wanita terkilir lalu mengantarkannya periksa ke dokter kandungan kemudian tidak sengaja bertemu dengan ibu dari gadis itu sehingga membuat ibu dari gadis itu salah paham dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk bertanggung jawab. Ha! Sedikit.

"Hm ... begitu, ya."

"Kau marah?"

Karin menggeleng lemah, "Tentu saja tidak!" Ia mengulaskan senyum lima jari, "Karena kau sudah datang aku tidak marah."

Sebenarnya alasan dari Karin bisa sampai dirawat begini adalah anemia. Ia terlalu lelah dan stres sampai membuat kadar hemoglobinnya turun sebanyak sekian persen gram sehingga kemarin ia mendapat transfusi darah.

 _Well_ , sudah sejak dulu Uzumaki Karin mengidap anemia seperti ini. Dia benar-benar seseorang yang gila kerja dan patut diacungi jempol. Sayangnya segala pekerjaan yang Karin lakukan hanyalah pengisi kekosongan hati akibat kesepian selama bertahun-tahun. Ya, semenjak orangtuanya meninggal, Karin menjadi seperti ini.

Tidak, tidak.

Bukan sepenuhnya salah Karin.

Semua adalah salah Sasuke.

Karena ... Sasuke lah penyebab dari meninggalnya ayah Karin. Disusul oleh kematian ibu perempuan itu akibat bunuh diri karena _stress_ ditinggal oleh suaminya. Lalu yang terakhir ... Karin. Anemianya semakin parah karena Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar petaka, iya 'kan?

Pria tinggi itu hanya mampu menatap temannya dari kecil itu dengan pandangan yang mengandung rasa bersalah yang amat sangat. Ia kembali buka suara, "... Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat di mana Karin berbaring, ia mengeratkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh kurus perempuan itu.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik, hanya masih lemas saja. Tapi coba lihat, Sasuke-kun," ia memamerkan telapak tangannya, "Sudah mulai memerah 'kan?" kemarin telapak tangannya benar-benar berwarna putih karena kekurangan darah. Syukurlah kalau sekarang sudah membaik.

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah."

Pria itu menarik bangku yang ada di sana ke dekat tempat tidur Karin. Ia akan berada di sini sebentar sampai keadaan perempuan ini bisa ditinggal.

Sampai perempuan ini bisa berdiri sendiri. Karena ini adalah janji, Sasuke tak bisa berpaling. Sasuke akan bertanggungjawab sampai akhir. Sesuai dengan janjinya pada ayah Karin dulu.

" _Hai_! Aku akan tidur setelah kau menyuapiku makan siang, oke?"

"Hn."

* * *

 **.**

 **;;;;;**

 **.**

* * *

Menelepon orang yang baru beberapa jam kau kenal—oke, bahkan Sakura sendiri belum tahu siapa namanya—rasanya akan kurang sopan bukan?

Ia telah selesai menebus obat dan mengurus pembayaran dokternya. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah kembali menghubungi pria menyebalkan itu agar dapat menemukan titik terang untuk masalah yang mereka hadapi sekarang.

Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya, jam memang masih menunjukkan pukul dua siang tapi tidak ada salahnya bukan untuk mengajaknya bertemu sekarang? Pokoknya lebih cepat lebih baik. Cara jalan wanita itu masih timpang dan kakinya memang belum diurus sejak tadi. Sakura sendiri belum berniat untuk mengobati lukanya, dia tipe orang yang cuek yang berpikir nanti juga lukanya akan sembuh sendiri. Begitulah Haruno Sakura sampai terkadang membuat ibunya sendiri gemas. Gemas dalam artian lain tentu saja.

 _Masih ingat kalau kau akan bertemu denganku sore ini 'kan? Aku Haruno Sakura yang tadi pagi. Apa urusanmu sudah selesai? Kalau sudah, kutunggu di halte depan rumah sakit, ya! Aku tidak membawa kendaraan. Eh, bukan berarti aku bermaksud untuk menebengmu, ya! Aku akan naik kendaraan umum. Aku mengajakmu bertemu di halte agar mempermudahkanku untuk menemukan bus. Ah apa pun itu, pokoknya aku menunggumu. Tolong cepat selesaikan urusanmu ya agar kita bisa keluar dari masalah ini T^T_

Suasana halte siang ini terbilang ramai bahkan sampai membuat perempuan itu kehabisan _space_ untuk duduk. Padahal sejujurnya kakinya sudah terasa nyut-nyutan ... oke, tak apa. Sebentar lagi pria itu pasti akan datang 'kan?

Langit yang berubah warna menjadi keabu-abuan telah menjawab alasan halte yang mendadak ramai. Semilir angin membelai lapisan terluar kulit perempuan itu, mulai menjalar menusuk kulitnya perlahan membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Dalam hati ia menyesal kenapa memilih kemeja berbahan tipis yang lengannya hanya sampai siku. Lalu celana jins dan _sneakers_?

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya ke salah satu tiang yang berada di halte, ia mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya lagi. Ia mendesah kecewa begitu mendapati serentetan notifikasi tidak penting yang bersumber dari grup dan beberapa akun jejaring sosialnya. Kok pria itu belum juga membalas pesan Sakura? Apa dia benar-benar sibuk?

Sesibuk apa pun dia, tapi dia 'kan sudah bilang kalau akan bertanggungjawab! Ayolah, urusan ini juga sama pentingnya dengan urusannya. Sakura mulai menggeser-geser layar ponselnya.

 _Kau di mana? Sebentar lagi hujan. Kasihanilah aku, Tuan ;_;_

Hampir lima belas menit, belum juga ada jawaban. Langit mulai memuntahkan likuidnya, bukan dimulai dengan rintikan melainkan langsung deras. Kontan, Sakura yang tadinya menyandar di tiang sisi kiri halte langsung merapat ke dalam supaya tidak terlalu terkena cipratan air hujan. Namun, sayang sekali, bukannya tadi ia cepat-cepat ke tengah malah keasyikan menyandar sehingga tempatnya tidak strategis dan menjadi bulan-bulanan tetesan air mata langit.

Rupanya hari ini langit sangat sedih karena ia terlalu banyak menangis. Sudah hampir dua jam dan ia belum mau berhenti. Sakura menghela napas, kondisi tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah. Belum lagi ibunya dari tadi _pundung_ dengan me- _reject_ panggilan Sakura. Heran, bisa-bisanya ibunya mengira kalau ia hamil! Tadi apa katanya? Gemuk? Maklum saja, ini 'kan liburan! Dia adalah seorang dokter yang baru saja disumpah profesi kemarin! Masa tidak bisa menikmati liburannya yang merupakan langka barang sebentar? Sebentar lagi juga ia akan menjalani _internship_ di Kiri, astaga! Mana sempat buat anak segala?

 _Lapar TT_TT_

Tanpa sadar Sakura menuliskan perasaannya dan mengklik _send_ pada ponselnya. Ia memekik terkejut agak panik. Sungguh memalukan! Ah biar deh, mungkin saja pria papan itu mendadak tersambar petir lalu mengasihani Sakura. Lalu dia akan datang dan membawa bungkusan makanan dan cokelat hangat. Aaah, indahnya ... mimpi.

Sakura berusaha mengabaikan cacing-cacing di perut yang sudah mulai konser. Ia pun berusaha mengabaikan rasa lelah plus kakinya yang sakit dengan memejamkan matanya. Punggungnya kembali disandarkan ke tempat tadi. Toh sudah terlanjur basah, biar deh.

Baru beberapa menit ia memejamkan mata tapi tanpa sadar ia mulai berkunjung ke taman bermain di bawah alam sadarnya. Salahkan kebiasaan buruknya yang suka tidur sembarangan maka tak heran ia tertidur dengan posisi berdiri sambil menyandar diterpa hujan. Memang tidak elit. Meski begitu, Sakura tidak sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadaran. Siapa sih yang bisa tidur nyaman dalam keadaan begini?

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali begitu air hujan tidak lagi menerpa tubuhnya. Ia harus bangun sekarang, mumpung hujannya mulai reda. Kedua indra penglihatannya tersebut melebar dengan pupil mengecil begitu terbuka dan disambut hujan yang ternyata masih sederas tadi. Ia memiringkan kepala merah mudanya, bingung.

Iris hijau ia lirikkan ke samping. Pertanyaan terjawab sudah. Di sebelahnya, pria tadi siang memegang payung abu-abu, memayunginya dan sedang menatap datar dirinya. Senyum lima jari Haruno Sakura berikan.

"Sudah dari tadi?" tanyanya sembari menggaruk tengkuk yang dipaksakan terasa gatal.

Uchiha Sasuke melirik jam yang melingkar kokoh di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Sejak dua puluh satu menit lima belas detik yang lalu."

Sakura berdecak, "Perlukah aku katakan berapa lama aku menunggumu? Dua puluh satu menit belum apa-apa dibandingkan—"

"—Hn." Pria itu menginterupsi, ia menarik lengan perempuan itu secara perlahan.

Sayangnya si tampan bungsu anak keluarga Uchiha ini tidak sadar. Tidak sadar bahwa kegiatan kecil yang dilakukannya memberikan kehangatan yang menyebar sampai membuat perut terasa tercubit kecil-kecil. Ini pasti efek Sakura belum makan, 'kan?

"Kita mau ke mana?" seulas pertanyaan terlontar sebagai pengalih perasaan aneh yang Sakura rasa.

"Mobilku," balasnya singkat.

Selanjutnya, suara hujan lah pengisi keheningan di antara kedua orang beda lawan jenis ini. Diam-diam Sakura menenangkan jantung yang mendadak bertingkah, ia menghirup wangi petrichor dalam-dalam.

Perempuan itu yakin betul bahwa segala yang ia rasa sekarang merupakan sebuah perasaan aneh yang hanya menyambang sebentar. Pasti karena laki-laki ini tampan. Pasti karena Sakura belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh laki-laki. Pasti perasaan ini hanya ilusi berwujud harapan bukan?

Sasuke membantu Sakura untuk duduk dan memosisikan diri senyaman mungkin di _passenger seat_ mobil hitamnya. Terbiasa membantu Karin melakukan ini-itu mempermudah urusannya sehingga ia tidak perlu merasa terlalu canggung berada dekat perempuan bernama Sakura ini.

"Jadi ... apa yang akan kita lakukan?" suara lembut Sakura mengalun, bertanya dengan kegundahan yang terpatri jelas pada wajahnya.

Sasuke yang sudah selesai memasang _seat belt_ -nya terdiam sebentar. Ibu dari perempuan ini bukanlah sosok yang mudah diatasi. Sama seperti anaknya.

"Ah, pasti kau pun bingung ya," ujarnya pelan, ia merotasikan matanya ke segala arah secara perlahan, "Kau tak perlu menghubungi orangtuamu. Kita saja yang bertemu dengan ibuku, nanti aku yang membujuk dan berusaha menjelaskan semuanya.

Menilai peluang dari kemungkinan ymang sudah cukup jelas terlihat rasanya ... mustahil. Ibu Sakura terlalu keras kepala, ia tak mau percaya tanpa ada bukti akurat. Tapi dari sekian persen kemungkinan tersebut mungkin saja masih terselip nol koma sekian persen titik terang bukan? Tak ada salahnya jika dicoba.

Sebuah restoran sederhana menjadi opsi tempat bertemu untuk menjelaskan segalanya. Di sebuah meja di sudut ruangan duduk lah dua orang bergender wanita dan seorang pria. Kan

Wanita bersurai pirang gelap sebahu duduk menyilangkan kaki sembari memberi tatapan mengintimidasi yang mampu membuat orang lari terbiri-biri. Ia berlakon sebagai hakim, pemimpin acara sidang kali ini. Sedangkan pria berambut hitam berkulit pucat menjadi tersangka dan si wanita gulali menjadi pembela atau pengacaranya. Sempurna. Sidang siap dimulai.

Udara dingin yang dihasilkan oleh benda persegi panjang yang terletak di mana-mana memperkeruh suasana. Membuat Sakura menggigil ditambah dengan sensasi sakit perut grogi membuatnya duduk tak nyaman.

"Jadi, di mana orangtuamu, Bocah?" Mebuki bertanya, ia menentang oniks di depannya secara frontal.

"Begini, Bu. Ibu harus dengar penjelasanku! Tadi itu—"

"—Aku tidak berbicara padamu, Sakura." Mebuki memotong, ia melirik tajam pada Sasuke, "Kau bisu? Atau tunarunggu?"

Dengan tenang pria itu membuka suara, "Begini, Bu, izinkan kami untuk menjelaskan—"

"—Tidak. Aku mau orangtuamu sekarang. Cepat hubungi mereka!" Mebuki kini menyilangkan tangan, ia membuang wajah bak ratu-ratu drama.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling melempar tatapan bingung. Ini ... bagaimana ini? Sakura menggigit bibirnya, hatinya gelisah dan fisiknya lelah luar biasa. Ia semakin menambah kekuatan pada gigitan bibirnya kala matanya ikut berkaca-kaca. Ia lelah. Sungguh.

Sebuah genggaman Sasuke berikan pada tangan mungil Sakura. Ia bermaksud menransfer ketenangan untuk meminimalisir kegundahan perempuan itu. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, seolah berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri menyerah, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai men- _dial_ nomor ibunya. Setelah dua nada sambung, terdapat jawaban dari seberang sana.

 _"Ya, Sasuke? Ada apa?"_

Baru pertama kali rasanya Sasuke tak sanggup untuk mendengar suara sosok yang melahirkannya. Masa iya dia gugup?!

 _"Halo?"_

Lawan bicaranya kembali bersuara, memastikan teleponnya dengan sang anak masih tersambung.

" _Kaasan_ ... bisakah kau ..." Sasuke bertanya dengan tempo yang sangat pelan karena ragu. Ia bolak-balik menatap Sakura dan ibunya secara bergantian.

Mebuki sudah memberikan kode tidak sabar. Dasar wanita penderita hipertensi, mudah marah-marah dan tidak sabaran! Tebak, apa yang Mebuki lakukan karena gemas tidak sabar?

Wanita itu mengambil paksa ponsel dari tangan Sasuke. Ia berdeham, "Apakah benar ini orangtua dari ... hei, Bocah, siapa namamu?"

Sakura melongo. Sasuke masih tercengang tapi terlihat lebih elit. Ia menjawab ragu-ragu, "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

Mebuki melanjutkan, "Apakah ini orangtua dari Uchiha Sasuke?" Nada bicara Mebuki terdengar sewot.

Mendengar suara wanita tak dikenal yang sewot melalui ponsel anaknya membuat Uchiha Mikoto mengernyitkan kening, _"Iya, betul, ada apa ya?"_

Bagai pemicu bom, ucapan Mikoto barusan meledakkan amarah Mebuki, "Ada apa? Begini, ya! Anakmu itu menghamili anak perempuanku! Aku menuntut pertanggungjawaban! Aku ingin kita bertemu di Restoran Y sekarang juga!" Ibu dari Haruno Sakura itu berapi-api meluberkan kobaran kemarahannya.

"..."

Hampir sepuluh detik belum ada jawaban. Uchiha Mikoto terlalu terkejut untuk merespons perkataan dari seberang sana. Ia menolehkan kepalanya sangat pelan untuk menatap suaminya yang sedang duduk menonton televisi. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, ia menelan ludah.

"Otousan," Mikoto mencicit pelan. Setelah mendapat atensi dari pria yang menyandang status sebagai suaminya, ia kembali berkata, "Sasuke ..., dia ..."

"...menghamili anak orang."

Kedua alis Uchiha Fugaku, sang kepala keluarga nyaris menyatu. Ia menghampiri istrinya, menatapnya dengan tatapan horor.

"Sasuke menghamili anak orang? Anak itu benar-benar ...!" Fugaku menahan emosinya, sepersekian detik kemudian ia menghapus likuid bening yang mendadak mengalir di sudut kiri matanya. Fugaku mengacungkan jempol, "Dia benar-benar luar biasa," ucapnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar.

"Ha ha ha! Benar, 'kan Tousan?! Ternyata dia tidak homoseksual! Aku turut bahagia, Sasu-chan!"

* * *

 **.**

 **;;;;;**

 **.**

* * *

Meja yang tadinya hanya berisikan tiga orang sekarang bertambah dua menjadi lima orang. Dengan Mebuki yang memipin rapat, dua orang menjadi terdakwa dan sepasang orangtua menjadi tim iya-iya saja. Benar-benar tidak membantu.

"Aku tidak menuntut banyak. Aku hanya ingin bocah—maksudku, Sasuke-kun untuk menikahi anakku atas apa yang telah dia lakukan."

Dalam kubu keluarga Uchiha, Mikoto lah yang maju sebagai perwakilan. Ia membalas, "Sebelumnya kami mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, atas nama anakku dan keluargaku. Untuk soal itu ... Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Haruno-san. Akan kupastikan kalau kami bertangungjawab," jelasnya panjang lebar. Fugaku mengangguk-angguk kaku mendengar penuturan istrinya.

"Bagus. Aku sangat mengapresiasi pertanggungjawaban kalian, Uchiha-san." Mebuki mengulurkan tangannya, "Mohon bantuannya, ya."

Sebelum uluran tangan ibunya tersambut, Sakura menghentikan segalanya. Ya, harus! Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ia membuka suaranya, "Tunggu, Bu. Aku mohon ... dengarkan penjelasan kami ...," ucapnya dengan suara parau. Ia nyaris menangis, sungguh. Salahkan hormon labil di kala datang bulan, membuatnya sangat sensitif.

Mebuki mengerutkan kening, pada akhirnya semua atensi tertuju pada dirinya. Dalam hati Sasuke mengasihani perempuan itu, ia merasa lega saat akhirnya perempuan itu mendapat kesempatan untuk menjelaskan segalanya.

"Sebenarnya begini, aku tidak—"

"—Ini, kepiting asam manisnya datang~."

Konsentrasi buyar begitu pelayan membawakan makanan di saat yang tidak tepat. Atensi para orangtua berpindah pada kepiting jumbo yang tersaji di depan mata mereka.

Perut Sakura bereaksi negatif begitu mencium percampuran bau amis dan saus _seafood_ yang seharusnya menggugah selera. Perutnya bertingkah karena ia belum makan sejak siang. Dia merasa menggigil karena masuk angin dan ia juga telat makan. Ia berusaha keras menahan rasa mualnya dengan menutupinya dengan dehaman yanig bermaksud untuk mencuri atensi para orangtua lagi.

" _Ehem_ , jadi yang kumaksud ...," Sakura berhasil mencuri perhatian mereka lagi. Hatinya jejingkakan bahagia. Ia kembali melanjutkan, "Aku ini tidak—"

"— _hoeeek_!"

Asam lambung naik di saat yang tidak tepat. Ia refleks menyuarakan rasa mualnya tanpa muntah. Ini membuat sepasang orangtua dan seorang _single parent_ terkejut setengah girang dan seorang lelaki semi om-om terdiam tak percaya.

"Astaga! Kau mual, ya ampun! Adik di dalam tidak suka bau makanan laut, ya?" Mikoto lah yang lebih dulu berucap terlihat antusias. "Sasuke, cepat antar pacarmu pulang! Dia mungkin terlalu lelah, usia kandungannya 'kan masih muda. Jadi jangan biarkan dia terlalu lelah ..."

"Iya, tolong, ya, Sasuke-kun. Antar anakku pulang," timpal Mebuki yang mulai melunak. Iya lah melunak, keluarga Uchiha tidak kabur dari tanggung jawab. Urusan selesai dan hati pun tenang. Setidaknya itu lah yang dipikirkan oleh _single parent_ ini.

"Pulang ke rumah kami saja, Haruno-san. Rumah kami dekat dari sini, hitung-hitung sekalian Sakura biar bisa beradaptasi," Mikoto memamerkan senyum manis yang nampak mengerikan di mata sang anak bungsu.

"Nah, Sasuke-kun, _yoroshiku ne_!"

Sakura menjerit frustrasi dalam hati. Sasuke membantu perempuan itu berjalan dengan menggandeng lengannya. Segala perasaan gondok, marah, sedih dan perasaan bersalahnya berkumpul di tenggorokan, ia merasa gagal. Padahal tadi Sakura yang menjanjikan Sasuke akan membujuk ibunya dan membuat mereka keluar dari masalah ini. Nyatanya? Semua bertambah rumit karena dia pakai mual segala!

Bahkan perempuan itu kehilangan abilitas untuk menatap mata oniks pria menyebalkan yang sebenarnya baik di sampingnya. Sakura hanya mampu menangis dalam diam selama perjalanan menuju rumah pria itu. Entah, akan bagaimana nasibnya selama beberapa waktu ke depan nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

 **.**

29/01/16 - 01/02/16 10:15

.

 **a/n** : Kembali lagi di chapter dua :) gimana? Aku pribadi, suka banget sama _scene_ Papi Fugaku nangis WQWQWQ SEKARANG AKU NISTAIN BAPAKNYA SASU LHO, ADA KEMAJUAN—plak. Lupa bilang, _fic_ ini emang mengandung sedikit humor hehe. Sasuke belum ke- _reveal_ banget emang. Seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini, akan kebuka satu-satu kok. Tentang dia dan tanggung jawab lain yang bener-bener menghantuinya x)

Eniwey, kemaren ada yang bilang kalo tulisan ini ... kayak bukan punyaku. Katanya ada yang berbeda, bener? Berbeda ke arah negatif kah? Well, kalo ke arah negatif, aku pribadi mohon maaf m(_)m aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi untuk ke depannya :) terima kasih atas masukannya~ ;)

Untuk balasan _review_ , mohon maaf gak bisa dibales satu-satu ;_; tapii makasih banyak, banyak, banyaaaak, yaa! Serius gak nyangka sama responnya :")))) oke aku sudah banyak batjot. Berminat buat meninggalkan jejak? ;3


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and Naruto itself are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** _but this story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.** Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun selain kepuasan pribadi x')

 **Warning:** _Slight SasuKarin,_ AU, **OOC** , typo(s), dan jauh dari kata sempurna ;)

 _Rate T+ semi M untuk bahasa dan beberapa pembahasan(?)_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

 _._

 **Responsible**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Masih terisak, Haruno Sakura duduk di _sofa_ ruang tengah kediaman Uchiha. Ia masih berusaha menstabilkan napas yang tak beraturan. Ia kesal, sangat kesal! Kenapa ... kenapa semua urusannya bisa runyam dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam sih?

Dadanya masih terasa sesak, tenggorokannya pun masih terasa disumpal dengan bongkahan yang tak terdefinisi. Ia tahu kalau ia sedang berlebihan saat ini tapi bisa 'kan kalau ia menyalahkan hormonnya?

Uchiha Sasuke datang dengan satu nampan berisi satu set makan malam untuk perempuan di hadapannya. Ia duduk di samping perempuan yang masih menangis itu kemudian meletakkan nampan tadi di meja.

"Minum dan makan lah. Kau harus minum obatmu 'kan? Sebentar lagi jam sembilan," ucap Sasuke datar.

Ia tersentuh saat mendapat perhatian dari pria ini. Tanpa sadar wajahnya memanas. Bagaimana bisa ia tahu kalau Sakura belum makan apa-apa sejak siang? Soal obat hormonalnya ia sendiri bahkan lupa.

Sakura melirikkan matanya ke arah nampan tersebut, hening sesaat sebelum ia mengernyitkan kening , "Aku lebih suka susu cokelat dingin kalau malam hari. Kau tahu, yang baru dari kulkas."

Pria itu berpindah duduk, ia duduk di bawah kaki Sakura, mulai melepas _sneaker_ merah milik perempuan itu. "Perut yang kosong akan lebih baik kalau diisi dengan yang hangat," jawabnya tenang.

Mungkin memang kepala Sakura dipenuhi tanda tanya kala Sasuke mulai melepas sepatunya tapi ia lebih memilih membiarkan pria itu. "Tapi tetap saja yang dingin lebih nikmat. Kau tahu, dalam kemasan minuman saja ada tulisan 'lebih nikmat disajikan saat dingin'. Lalu ... apa pula ini? Masa kau memberiku susu cokelat hangat dan bubur? Tidak cocok sama sekali, aku 'kan kurang suka yang lembek-lembek ..."

"Rumahku bukan warung atau restoran. Jangan bawel dan makanlah."

Sakura mulai menyendokkan bubur ke mulutnya sedangkan Sasuke melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia menggulung sedikit jins _Lee Cooper_ yang Sakura kenakan sampai sebetis, setelah menginspeksi sedikit area yang membiru ia pun mulai mengompresnya dengan es batu. Ya, sementara ini hanya akan diberi balok dingin yang telah dikumpulkan dalam satu plastik itu, daripada tidak sama sekali.

Gadis itu terbatuk beberapa kali saat Sasuke tidak sengaja menekan _ice pack_ di area terkilirnya, " _I-ittai_! Tolong pelan-pelan," pintanya setengah memelas.

Meski tak berkata apa-apa, Sasuke mengurangi tenaganya saat mengobati luka Sakura. Tak lama ia membangkitkan tubuhnya, "Sepertinya kakimu perlu dibebat."

Sakura mengangguk tegas, "Memang. Apa kau punya pembebat? Aku sih berencana untuk ke rumah sakit besok. Takutnya fraktur atau kenapa-napa."

"Ayo ke rumah sakit."

Kedua alis Sakura nyaris bertautan. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat sedang berada di rumah orang, bisa saja ia berguling-guling sambil berkata 'malas' pada ibunya. Sakura kembali bersuara, "Sekarang?"

"Tahun depan," balas pria itu dengan menyebalkan. Sasuke sudah memegang kunci mobilnya. Nampaknya pria ini benar-benar tidak peduli meski ini kali ke berapa dalam sehari ia ke rumah khusus orang sakit tersebut.

"Oh." Sakura kembali memakan buburnya dan menyingkirkan daun bawang di sana. Ya, dia benar-benar seorang pemilih. _Well_ , tapi rasa bubur ini lumayan juga sih untuk ukuran seorang pria yang memasaknya.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak saat menyadari sepasang oniks menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk. "Apa? Tahun depan 'kan?" lalu ia memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Bercanda. Oke, aku bangun."

Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya. Baru saja beberapa detik ia berdiri, seolah tersengat arus listrik pergelangan kakinya terasa kaku. Ia kembali terduduk di kursi. Keningnya dibanjiri peluh, " _Ano_ ... sepertinya kita tidak perlu ke rumah sakit," ujung bibirnya ia tarik lebar-lebar, berusaha memformasikan seulas senyum.

Kening Sasuke berlipat, "Kau bercanda?"

Gelengan lemah mewakilkan mulutnya yang diam. Tak lama, ia membuka suara, "Sepertinya aku hanya perlu istirahat. Dua atau tiga hari juga sembuh."

Dusta. Sebenarnya semua ini hanya kebohongan belaka. Nafsu makannya sudah hilang sejak tadi. Tiga suap bubur tak mampu membuat asam lambungnya yang bertingkah menjadi lebih baik. Sakura memang punya _maag_ dan biasanya setelah tidur, kondisinya akan membaik esok hari.

"Tidak. Ayo ke rumah sakit," ulangnya tegas.

Sakura menghela napas, "Sejujurnya, aku tak bisa berjalan sekarang. Akan lebih baik bila aku tidak membuang-buang energiku."

"Dan kakimu?"

Perempuan itu berpikir sejenak, "Aku membutuhkan beberapa obat, apa kau mau membelikannya?"

"Hn."

Jari telunjuk Sakura letakkan di atas dagu, kepalanya yang terasa berat tengah diforsir untuk berpikir. "Belikan aku obat apa saja yang mengandung ibuprofen dan parasetamol. Lalu ... ah! Antasida. Sementara itu saja dan jangan lupa untuk membelikanku _elastic bandage_ , ya~."

"Hn."

Cengiran lebar lagi-lagi Sakura paksakan sebagai penghias wajahnya, ia mengacungkan jempolnya, "Oke! Akan kutunggu di sini. Hati-hati saat mengemudi dan jangan lama-lama."

Setelah menyaksikan punggung laki-laki itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Sakura mulai merebahkan dirinya di lantai beralaskan karpet. Ia menekuk badannya, kedua tangannya dipakai untuk memeluk perutnya. Keringat dingin lagi-lagi membanjiri tubuhnya. Jantungnya terasa berdebar-debar tak nyaman.

"Argh, sakit," ujarnya sambil mengerang tertahan. Ia memaksakan diri untuk mengambil _ice pack_ yang tadi Uchiha Sasuke gunakan untuk kakinya. Lagi, Sakura mengompres kakinya yang ternyata jauh lebih buruk dari dugaannya. Ia tahu betul kalau fungsi dari es yang seharusnya membuat kakinya menjadi lebih baik sekarang tak memiliki daya tersebut. Kakinya sudah terlalu lama berkontak dengan panas yang memperburuk kondisi terkilir itu sendiri. Ah, hari yang _sangat_ sempurna.

Dosa besar apa yang ia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai bisa nasibnya begini sial? Rangkuman kejadian sialnya hari ini, pergi ke rumah sakit lalu terkilir dan disangka dihamili oleh tersangka yang membuat kakinya seperti balon biru keunguan. Lalu belum makan dan kehujanan? Astaga, rasanya Sakura ingin mempercepat waktu liburnya dan pergi menjalankan _internship_ sekarang juga.

Bibirnya ditekuk dalam-dalam, air mata yang dari tadi ditahan mati-matian menerobos keluar. Perasaannya hari ini ... sulit untuk dideskripsikan. Segalanya bercampur aduk dan bahkan mendadak kotak kecil di dalam hatinya terbuka.

Kotak berisi jutaan kenangan dengan sang ayah, pria nomor satu yang mengisi hatinya memenuhi kepalanya membuat rasa sakit itu bertambah parah. Dulu ... jika Sakura sedang dalam kondisi sakit seperti ini, ayahnya akan mengelus-elus kepalanya sambil merapal serangkaian mantra agar rasa sakit itu hilang. Sekarang ... siapa yang akan melakukan semua itu untuknya?

Kalau bukan karena insiden beberapa tahun silam ... kalau saja ayahnya tidak membelikan hadiah ulangtahun untuknya ... kalau saja ... kalau saja ia bisa memutar waktu... _._ Sayangnya, semua _kalau saja_ itu hanya lah sebuah kata yang tak mungkin dapat terealisasi.

Dan malam itu, bersama dengan sejuta kenangan sang ayah, Haruno Sakura menangis bersama langit.

* * *

 **.**

 **;;;;;**

 **.**

* * *

"Lho? Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kemari lagi?" tanya Karin begitu melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke dengan beberapa kantung di tangannya. Pakaiannya masih sama dengan yang tadi siang, bedanya kemeja putih yang tadinya dipakai dengan apik menjadi sedikit acak-acakan dengan lengan yang digulung sampai siku.

Pria itu meletakkan sebuah kantung plastik di atas tempat tidur Karin, "Susu cokelat, minumlah sebelum dingin." Kemudian Sasuke menarik kursi, mendudukinya di sebelah tempat tidur Karin seperti biasa.

Sebuah senyum merekah, menghiasi wajah gadis bersurai merah itu, "Kau ke sini hanya untuk memberikanku ini?"

Dalam hati, Uzumaki Karin tentunya merasa senang. Laki-laki ini ... sudah sejak lama berada di sisinya. Laki-laki ini menopangnya, membantunya untuk bangkit kembali. Sejak ayahnya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, lebih tepatnya. Sasuke benar-benar menaruh perhatian lebih untuknya di saat mereka hanya teman satu sekolah dasar sebelum _itu_ terjadi.

Entah kenapa, mendapat referensi dari mana ... Karin juga tak tahu, karena sejak saat itu Sasuke selalu membuatkan susu cokelat hangat untuknya setiap malam. Memastikan bahwa perempuan itu meminumnya sebelum tidur.

"Ya, sekalian membeli beberapa obat," jawab pria itu dengan datar.

Perubahan ekspresi kentara jelas pada raut sang lawan bicara, "Kau sakit? Apa itu serius?"

Bungsu Uchiha menarik sudut bibirnya, "Bukan aku."

"Siapa?"

Jeda sepersekian detik sebelum suara bariton milik Uchiha Sasuke kembali mengalun, "Hanya, _seseorang_."

Karin lebih memilih untuk menahan rasa penasarannya dengan ungkapan, "Ah, Semoga dia cepat sembuh kalau begitu."

"Hn."

"Dia pasti sudah menunggu obatnya sekarang. Bukankah lebih akan lebih baik jika kau bersegera?" suruh Karin kemudian. Memikirkan kalau ada orang lain yang sedang sakit sepertinya membuatnya turut merasa kasihan. Sakit itu tidak enak, apalagi jika harus menahan rasa tidak enak itu seorang diri.

Uchiha Sasuke meletakkan susu cokelat hangat kaleng tersebut di meja sebelah tempat tidur Karin. "Aku pamit. Besok aku akan kembali," tuturnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan perempuan itu sendirian.

Sekarang ini prioritasnya terpaksa terbagi menjadi dua. Pria itu tak bisa berbuat banyak karena keduanya merupakan wujud dari rasa tanggungjawabnya juga. Selama perjalanan kembali ke rumahnya, pikiran Sasuke bercabang ke mana-mana.

Soal takdir konyol juga tanggungjawab yang mendadak beranak. Sejujurnya, kepalanya terasa pening. Namun, sekali lagi ... ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tanggungjawab adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar harus ia lakukan sampai akhir.

Atau rasa bersalah akan terus menghantui.

Pria yang usianya mulai mendekati kepala tiga mengarahkan matanya untuk bekerja ke segala arah, begitu ia sampai di rumah. Sosok kepala merah muda lah yang ia cari. Kenapa perempuan itu tidak nampak di dapur mau pun ruang tengahnya, ya? Atau ia tidur di atas sofa?

Oniksnya pun ia pindahkan ke bawah. Helaan napas refleks ia lontarkan. Sosok itu sedang tidur di atas karpet dengan _ice-pack_ cair yang sudah mulai membuat aliran kecil membasahi alas tersebut. Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan mulai mendekati perempuan itu. Biar bagaimana pun perempuan ini tidak boleh tidur begitu saja sebelum meminum obatnya.

Sasuke mulai menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pelan bahu perempuan itu. Tunggu. Kenapa wajah Haruno Sakura dibanjiri oleh keringat? Napasnya juga cepat dan pendek. Apa ia sesakit itu?

Tak lagi menunda, pria itu segera mengambil inisiatif untuk mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan membawa ke kamarnya. Saat kontak fisik dilakukan, Sasuke tersadar bahwa ternyata suhu tubuh Sakura naik. Ia meletakkan gadis itu, memosisikannya agar nyaman dan mengencangkan selimut. Ia menekan _speed dial_ nomor satu di ponsel pintarnya, hanya Karin lah yang dapat ia pikirkan saat ini karena Karin adalah dokter.

"Sudah tidur?" Ia menembak langsung, begitu suara dari seberang menyambut.

 _"Tentu saja belum, kau pikir siapa yang mengangkat teleponmu?"_ balasnya _semi_ sarkastis tapi ia tetap menahan tawa. Biar bagaimanapun, suara Sasuke terlalu lucu. Pria itu terdengar panik.

"Ada seorang perempuan, usia mungkin dua puluh lima. Tadi pagi kakinya terkilir, dia telat makan dan sepertinya maagnya kambuh. Sekarang dia malah banyak berkeringat dan demam. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Wah, Uchiha Sasuke baru saja mencetak rekor. Barusan adalah ucapan terpanjangnya untuk hari ini.

Dari seberang, Karin nampak mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berseliweran dalam kepala tapi perempuan itu berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. _"Kalau dia belum minum obat, usahakan agar dia meminumnya. Untuk demamnya ... kompres saja dulu dengan air hangat. Saat terkilir tadi pagi, apa yang kau lakukan untuk meringankannya?"_

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, memberi jeda sebentar sebelum kembali membalas, "Kami mengompresnya dengan es saat berapa puluh menit yang lalu."

 _"..."_

"Halo?" Sasuke kira panggilan telepon terputus.

Helaan napas terdengar, " _Bawa dia ke sini. Kurasa dia memang harus diperiksa dan ditangani secara benar_."

Dan untuk ke tiga kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke rumah sakit.

* * *

 **.**

 **;;;;;**

 **.**

* * *

Tak ada satu pun makanan lagi yang tersentuh semenjak kepergian putra dan putri mereka. Atmosfer yang tercipta di meja ini tidaklah bagus. Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku berulang kali menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Kami benar-benar meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi..."

Haruno Mebuki yang tadinya sempat memindahkan fokusnya, kembali menatap sepasang suami istri di hadapannya. "Siapa yang bisa menduga hal ini akan terjadi." Senyum miris ia sunggingkan, "Sepandai-pandainya bangkai tikus disimpan pada akhirnya baunya akan tercium juga. Mungkin, ini lah saatnya untuk Sasuke mencium bau bangkai yang sudah mati sejak delapan belas tahun yang lalu itu, bukankah begitu?"

Mau ditampik sekeras mungkin juga, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan jika Yang di Atas sudah berkehendak. Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya diam tanpa kata, membiarkan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Mebuki menyayat mereka.

"Kami sendiri tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya, Haruno-san. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana kondisi Sasuke waktu itu ... kau juga punya seorang anak, 'kan? Kau juga—"

"—Apakah Anda juga pernah memikirkan bagaimana kondisi anakku waktu itu?" Mebuki mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena topik yang kelewat sensitif ini. _Single mother_ ini menarik napas, "Maaf, aku kelewatan. Nanti kita akan membicarakan soal pernikahan mereka lagi, aku pamit."

Pasangan Uchiha bangkit dari duduk mereka, memberikan _ojigi_ yang rendah. Rasa bersalah yang membebani hati, bertambah banyak bobotnya hari ini. Tak pernah mereka sangka bahwa mereka akan dipertemukan dalam situasi yang seperti ini.

Mereka kembali duduk, sibuk tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kukira, semuanya sudah selesai. Rupanya ... baru dimulai, ya?" Mikoto terlebih dahulu lah yang membuka suara.

Helaan napas lagi-lagi menyambut, "Hn."

* * *

 **.**

 **;;;;;**

 **.**

* * *

"Jadi seharian ini dia menggunakan alas kaki berupa _sneakers_? Nah, kemungkinan masalahnya dari situ. Yang pertama, kakinya sudah dibiarkan terkilir sejak pagi. Seharusnya dia langsung membuka sepatunya karena suhu yang panas akan memperburuk kondisi dari terkilir tersebut. Kakinya juga ternyata mengalami sedikit luka yang kemungkinan memicu demamnya sebagai reaksi dari infeksi tersebut." Sang dokter Unit Gawat Darurat yang bertugas pada malam itu menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Sasuke melirik perempuan yang saat ini masih belum sadarkan diri. " _Maag_ -nya?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kakinya yang terkilir. Mungkin karena Haruno-san terlambat makan," jelasnya kembali. "Ah iya, karena demamnya lumayan tinggi dan kondisi kakinya tidak cukup baik jadi Haruno-san perlu di _-monitor_ selama beberapa hari."

Tadi ... perlu di- _monitor_ , katanya? Anak dari keluarga Uchiha itu pun mengangguk tegas. Biar bagaimana pun, yang terjadi hari ini merupakan tanggungjawabnya. Namun, sebelum benar-benar mengurus ke administrasi, Sasuke perlu menemui Karin terlebih dahulu. Untuk apa?

Ia mengetuk ringan pintu kamar tempat Uzumaki Karin dirawat. Begitu ia membuka pintu kamar rawat inap tersebut, pemandangan Karin yang sedang membaca novel lah yang menyambut indera visualnya.

Kilat binar mata dari perempuan berambut merah terang ini nampak dari balik kacamata. Seulas senyum manis ia sunggingkan kala melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke di ambang pintu. "Ah, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat tidur Karin. "Kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya singkat. Ia segera menekan remot pengatur kasur otomatis tersebut untuk menurunkan bagian atas yang dinaikkan untuk menyangga punggung Karin.

Perempuan itu mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku masih membaca, lho."

Diambilnya novel—racun yang membuat Karin belum tidur—dari tangannya lalu Sasuke meletakkannya di atas meja kecil di sebelah kasur. "Kau butuh banyak istirahat."

Kekehan kecil meluncur bebas dari mulut Karin, "Iya, iya. Ah, bagaimana dengan _seseorang_ yang sakit tadi?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Dia harus dirawat di sini."

Air muka Karin menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang berarti, "Tapi ia baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab seadanya.

Karin tersenyum maklum. Ia mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk. Dijulurkannya tangannya ke samping, ia meraih kepala _raven_ Uchiha Sasuke, mengelus anak-anak rambutnya perlahan. "Kau pasti lelah. Kau sering sekali menyuruhku untuk beristirahat tapi kau sendiri melupakan waktu istirahatmu," ucapnya sembari menggerakkan tangannya di atas kepala pria tinggi itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika _seseorang_ yang sakit itu dirawat satu kamar denganmu?" Sasuke mengambil kesempatan untuk mengutarakan ide yang tadi muncul di kepalanya. Penyebab utama datangnya kembali ia ke kamar Karin.

Kenapa Sasuke bisa memberikan solusi tersebut? Jawabannya simpel. Membuat Sakura dan Karin dirawat satu kamar akan mempermudahnya dalam melakukan ini-itu. Selain itu, Karin jadi mendapat teman sehingga ia tidak akan kesepian.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Karin merasa tidak nyaman jika harus berada dalam satu kamar dengan orang yang tidak dikenal tapi ... tidak. Ia tidak boleh begini, ia harus menghargai Sasuke. Maka dari itu, lagi-lagi senyum manis lah yang ia lukiskan di wajah. "Tentu saja tidak masalah."

"Hn, terima kasih," responsnya seadanya. Kemudian Uchiha Sasuke pamit undur diri dan bersegera untuk mengurus administrasi juga hal-hal lain yang berkenaan dengan Haruno Sakura.

Karin menatapi punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh samai menghilang dari balik pintu. Tanda tanya menggantung dalam kepalanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **;;;;;**

 **.**

* * *

Kedua mata Haruno Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali. Rasa remuk di seluruh badan menyambut awal harinya. Jika biasanya orang lain disambut oleh sinar mentari yang hangat, ia justru malah disambut oleh rasa nyeri. Sungguh hebat, ia 'kan eksklusif, _haha_. Apa sih.

Ia mengedarkan _emerald-_ nya ke sekitar, kenapa ia berada di kasur rumah sakit? Keningnya membentuk lipatan. Lho? Sejak kapan kakinya di gips? Eh? Tangannya diinfus larutan NaCl 0,9%? Lho? Kenapa...?

Agak sulit, ia pun membangkitkan badannya. Ia mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk memijak lantai keramik putih di bawahnya hanya dengan menggunakan satu kaki. Wah, berhasil. Setelahnya—dengan pincang—ia membuka tirai yang mengelilingi kasurnya tadi.

Irisnya membulat begitu melihat sesosok dengan rambut merah terang sedang membaca novel di atas kasur. Begitu pandangan mereka bersirobok, Sakura menyunggingkan senyum _awkward_. " _Ohayou gozaimasu_ ," sambutnya dengan cengiran lebar.

" _Ohayou_." Karin balas menyunggingkan senyum, "Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang?"

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Tinggal kakiku yang masih bertingkah," jawabnya santai. "Ah, iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Haruno Sakura." Perempuan itu, dengan kakinya yang digips sebelah berusaha memberikan _ojigi_.

"Aku Uzumaki Karin, dan jika kau bingung kenapa kau bisa berada di sini, kau bisa bertanya padaku."

 _Bingo_! Uzumaki-san di hadapannya menembak tepat pada sasaran. "Benar! Aku bingung. Terakhir yang aku ingat ... aku masih berada di ruang tamu." Sakura merotasikan matanya, berpikir dengan keras.

"Sasuke-kun, dia menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri tadi malam dan _yeah_ , kau tahu 'kan selanjutnya ia membawamu ke sini. Ah! Jika kau heran kenapa kita bisa berada di satu kamar yang sama, itu juga karena Sasuke-kun. Semoga kau tidak terganggu, ya, Sakura-san," jelas Karin panjang lebar.

"Sakura, saja, _Nee_! Sepertinya kau seumuran dengan Sasuke- _san_ , kalau umurku sih masih dua puluh empat."

"Benar sekali, Sakura, kami memang seumuran. Omong-omong, kalau boleh tahu ... apa hubunganmu—"

— _Cklek_.

Suara pintu yang dibuka berhasil mengalihkan atensi Sakura dan Karin secara bersamaan. _Appearance_ dari seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang sebahu plus tampang galak menyambut.

"Sakura!" panggil Mebuki ganas seperti ingin menerkam mangsa.

"Kaasan, ini rumah sakit. Tolong bicara pelan-pelan," seru Sakura dengan suara yang berusaha direndahkan. "Lagipula ini masih pagi, jangan marah-marah _dong_."

Haruno Mebuki menghela napas berusaha mengalah, "Bagaimana keaadaanmu sekarang? Apa masih ada yang sakit?" Wanita itu mengelus bahu Sakura pelan.

Sementara Haruno Sakura melakukan konversasi dengan ibunya, Karin yang masih duduk di atas kasurnya hanya mampu menatap keduanya dengan pandangan iri. _Ah_ , enak sekali bukan ... masih memiliki ibu yang juga sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.

Karin tahu, sangat tahu kalau yang ia lakukan adalah salah. Ia sendiri lah yang mencari rasa sakit tersebut. Ia sendiri lah yang memerintahkan matanya untuk melihat sepasang ibu dan anak itu. Ia sendiri lah yang kemudian me- _recall_ kenangan bersama ibunya.

Pikiran Karin yang sempat melayang ke mana-mana berhasil kembali kala sebuah tangan menjulur tepat di hadapannya dengan satu rantang berisi kue.

"Ambil ini, Nak. Aku yang membuatnya. Lihat, kau kurang makan," kicau _single parent_ itu—Haruno Mebuki—yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan kasurnya.

Karin menatap _obasan_ itu sejenak sebelum mengambil sepotong _cake_ coklat dari tempat makan itu. "Terima kasih banyak, _Obasan_ ," ucapnya sembari menggigit kue tersebut.

Enak. Kue ini sangat enak. Apalagi dibuat langsung dengan tangan seorang ibu. Karin sendiri bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kalinya ia memakan masakan seorang ibu, bukan makanan instan dari minimarket.

"Enak, 'kan, Karin- _nee_?" tanya Sakura yang sudah kembali berada di atas kasurnya.

"Pasti enak, karena aku yang buat," interupsi Mebuki kilat, wanita itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas dada penuh dengan rasa percaya diri.

"Cih," ledek Sakura sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah, diam saja dan makan lah yang banyak. Anak dalam kandunganmu 'kan butuh nutrisi. Awas saja kalau anakmu sampai kurang berat badannya." Mebuki memalingkan wajah dengan _sok_ dramatis.

Dalam hati Sakura sangat gemas ingin berteriak kalau ia tidak hamil. Astaga, drama ini kapan berakhirnya, sih?

"Ibu, dengar—"

"—Wah, kau sedang hamil, Sakura?" Karin menyela dengan pancaran mata yang berbinar-binar.

Demi Dewa pencipta seluruh alam, galaksi, dan seisinya. Ya Tuhan, dalam kehidupan lampau, dosa besar macam apa yang pernah ia lakukan? Kenapa membela dirinya saja Haruno Sakura tidak bisa, sih? Bencana apa yang memasuki kata, _'Aku tidak hamil. Ini hanya salah paham.'_ sehingga sulit sekali terucap?

" _Ano,_ Ibu, Karin- _nee_ , begini. Aku ini—"

— _Cklek_.

Bagus sekali, Tuhan. Bagus, _bagus_. Kenapa sekarang Uchiha Sasuke malah datang di saat yang tidak tepat?!

"Pas sekali _timing_ -nya. Begini, anakku memang sedang hamil dan ini ayahnya, Uchiha Sasuke." Mebuki memperkenalkan Sasuke yang baru datang. Pria itu nampak sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, belum paham akan apa yang terjadi.

Sementara dari kasurnya, lagi-lagi Uzumaki Karin menelaah baik-baik ucapan _Obasan_ ini. Tadi apa katanya? Haruno Sakura yang hamil ... dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah ayah dari anaknya? Ini pasti bercanda.

Ini lelucon, 'kan?

Seketika Uzumaki Karin merasa dunia di sekitarnya runtuh. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan rasanya ia ingin menangis.

Kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke, siapa lagi yang akan menopangnya? Jika Uchiha Sasuke pergi dari sisinya ... bagaimana bisa ia melanjutkan hidup?

"Apa sih, Bu. Sudah, katanya tadi kau buru-buru 'kan? Mari kuantar," interupsi Sakura yang sekarang menarik paksa tangan ibunya. Dengan jalan yang terpincang ia meraih pintu kamar. "Aku mengantar _Okaasan_ dulu, ya. Ayo, Bu."

Sedangkan Mebuki menembakkan _deathglare_ yang mungkin saja bisa mengeluarkan laser ke arah Uchiha Sasuke. Wanita itu menyipitkan matanya, "Cih," desisnya sarkastis. Ia mengubah pandangannya kala menatap Karin, senyuman bak _angel_ diukir di wajah, "Semoga cepat sembuh, ya. Aku pamit, _jaa_." Setelah memberikan _ojigi,_ wanita paruh baya dengan rambut pirang itu keluar kamar bersama anak gadisnya.

Sementara Sasuke baru menyadari arti dari tatapan menusuk yang dibuat oleh wanita tadi. Astaga, demi apa pun kenapa dia bisa membiarkan Haruno Sakura—yang bahkan untuk sekedar melangkah saja tidak bisa—mengantar ibunya?

Pria yang usianya mulai mendekati kepala tiga itu secara refleks melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul sepasang ibu dan anak tadi. Namun, pergerakannya terhenti kala pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram oleh perempuan berambut merah yang sedari tadi belum bersuara di atas kasurnya.

"Sasuke-kun," panggilnya lirih. Karin berusaha menelan ludahnya guna menahan air mata yang siap lolos. "Apa benar kau akan menikah? Tadi ... Sakura-san sedang mengandung anakmu, begitu?"

Helaan napas secara refleks keluar dari mulut Sasuke, "Ini hanya—"

"—Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku, Sasuke-kun? Kau sendiri tahu 'kan, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpamu. Aku bahkan tak bisa berdiri sendiri tanpamu yang menopangku. Kalau kau pergi ke sisi orang lain, aku ... aku..."

Uchiha Sasuke hanya mampu menatapi Uzumaki Karin yang sekarang sudah berlinang air mata. Sejak kapan semuanya begini...? Kenapa tanggung jawab yang dipikul Sasuke kian hari kian berat?

Dulu, dulu sekali pria itu berjanji akan terus menjaga Karin. Dulu, dulu sekali pria itu berjanji akan menopang Karin sampai perempuan itu bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Dulu, dulu sekali pria itu berjanji tak akan membiarkan perempuan itu susah karenanya. Dulu, dulu sekali...

Tidak. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih menjalankan penuh tanggung jawab yang satu itu. Sejak kapan ia membiarkan tanggung jawab ini menggerogoti dirinya secara perlahan? Sejak kapan tanggung jawab yang satu itu memiliki jerat tak kasat mata yang menahan setiap pergerakannya? Sejak kapan tanggung jawab yang satu itu menahan hatinya, kebebasannya?

Sasuke tak pernah sadar. Bumi berotasi selama tiga ratus enam puluh hari dalam satu tahun. Bertahun-tahun terlewati sudah, sampai saat ini pun nyatanya Uzumaki Karin belum bisa berdiri sendiri. Lantas apa saja yang telah ia lakukan selama ini? Bukannya berdiri sendiri perempuan itu malah menjadikan Sasuke sebagai tumpuan utama dalam hidup.

Iris jelaga milik laki-laki itu menantang sepasang mata layu di balik kacamata, "Karin," panggilnya lirih. "Maaf." Hanya kata itu lah yang lolos dari mulutnya. Ini berat, sangat berat.

Ia pun membalikkan badannya, kaki panjangnya dilangkahkan dengan gerakan lambat bagai digantung beban berbobot puluhan kilo. Sebelum ia berhasil sampai ke pintu kamar, pintu itu terbuka lebih dulu. Lalu disusul dengan penampakan perempuan yang identik dengan musim semi di ambang pintu.

Haruno Sakura baru saja memasuki kamarnya dengan jalan yang terpincang dan ia sudah disambut oleh sepasang oniks yang terlihat ... sendu? Atau meminta pertolongan? _Emerald_ gadis itu menangkap sosok Karin yang menyembunyikan wajah di balik kedua tangan. Bahu perempuan yang lebih tua beberapa tahun itu bergetar naik turun.

Pria itu tetap melangkah maju mendekati Sakura yang masih termangu di tempat. Gadis itu hendak menyingkir karena ia merasa menghalangi pintu keluar tapi serangan mendadak yang dilancarkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke membuatnya membeku. Sasuke merengkuh perempuan itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa berpikiran jernih. Jantungnya memacu dengan kecepatan di atas normal. Perutnya terasa menggelitik. Tanpa sadar ia menahan napas tatkala hembusan napas Sasuke membelai leher dan telinganya. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat.

Perempuan usia dua puluh empat itu siap mendorong dada Sasuke tapi pria itu benar-benar merengkuhnya dengan kuat. Sakura hanya bisa mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dan detik selanjutnya, laki-laki itu malah membisikkan serangkaian kata singkat yang sulit diterima oleh akal sehatnya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n** : Hai, tahun sudah berganti dan aku baru muncul lagi. Ini murni kesalahanku, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnyaa ;-; saat ini aku tetep berusaha mencoba ngelanjutin fic yang belum selesai dengan kecepatan siput :") mohon maklumi, ya. Ujian-kuliah-praktikum dan tetek-bengeknya masih menghantuiku, nih :")

Btw ... WKWK OOC ya :(( ngeliat Karin yang biasa _strong_ harus kunistakan jadi aneh sendiri :") maafkan aku, Karin. Maafkan aku, Sasu m(_)m /oy. Hmm, harapanku sih semoga untuk _chapter_ ini _feel_ -nya nyampe, yaa x")))

Teruuus, aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang masih nunggu fiksi ini sampai sekarang. Yang nagih juga makasih banyak akunya udah diingetin x")) Pokoknya untuk yang baca, _fave_ , _follow_ , dan lainnya. Makasih banyak yaa~! *love*

.

.

 **Special thanks for reviewers chapter 2:**

Bougenville, Uchiha Nozomi, Harun0 Laily, Ozora-Chan, Nami-swan, Uchiha Javaraz, Babyponi, yazura, setyanajotwins, Aoi Yukari, echaNM, SaSaSarada-chan, syahidah973, Ryouta Kouyuki, zarachan, sakura sweetpea, Jamurlumutan462, kHaLerie Hikari, UchiHarunoNanda31, LVenge, Kirara967, undhott, kakikuda, nuniisurya26, hinagiku, , suket alang alang, yudi arata, UchihaHakun, nekonade, Arashasha, Guest 19/02/16, 5a5u5aku5ara, gita zahra, NolNol, Hinamori Hikari, Delevingne, arisahagiwara chan, vitri, aitara_fuyuharu1, Northern Rays, Uchiha Jidat, saradaya, onamae, Yukihiro Yumi, Guest 16/04/16, Dyn Adr, Kucing genduttidur, TehUchihaSakura1, Nurulita as Lita-san, Rena-chan, joruri katsushika, eka, Sparkyu, Mutiarayi, narutolovers21, Hime Luvchubby, Guest 09/11/16, Park Ashel, alfireindra, Sasusaku2328, eka (2), Key Ikarus, DCherryBlue, Jeyhwasukasasu23.

Terima kasih banyak, semuanyaa. Sampai ketemu di _next chapter_ x))


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke pun membalikkan badannya, kaki panjangnya dilangkahkan dengan gerakan lambat bagai digantung beban berbobot puluhan kilo. Ia sendiri masih dilema berat. Jika ia meninggalkan Karin begitu saja ... tanggung jawabnya tak akan terpenuhi. Ia sudah pasti gagal mengabulkan permintaan terakhir dari ayah Karin.

Hanya saja ... ia mulai mencapai batasnya. Ia hendak menuju pintu kamar, ia berusaha berperan sebagai orang jahat yang mengabaikan tangisan Karin yang sepertinya sangat terluka. Sebelum ia berhasil sampai ke pintu kamar, pintu itu terbuka lebih dulu. Lalu disusul dengan penampakan perempuan yang identik dengan musim semi di ambang pintu. Kemudian saja ide gila itu muncul.

Sasuke tetap melangkah maju mendekati Sakura yang masih termangu di tempat. Gadis itu hendak menyingkir karena ia merasa menghalangi pintu keluar tapi serangan mendadak yang dilancarkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke membuatnya membeku. Sasuke merengkuh perempuan itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Dan ia pun menyuarakan ide gila tersebut. Ide gila yang mungkin saja dapat membuatnya melepas sedikit ikatannya dengan Karin. Apakah ia sudah terlihat jahat, sekarang?

.

* * *

.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and Naruto itself are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** _but this story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.** Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun selain kepuasan pribadi x')

 **Warning:** _Slight SasuKarin,_ AU, **OOC** , typo(s), dan jauh dari kata sempurna ;)

 _Rate T+ semi M untuk bahasa dan beberapa pembahasan(?)_

.

* * *

 _._

 **Responsible**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sakura baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya hendak protes tapi laki-laki yang baru saja merengkuhnya—dan melamarnya secara asal—itu buru-buru menariknya keluar kamar menuju lorong rumah sakit.

"Pelan-pelan! Coba kasihani aku, aku pincang dan harus membawa tiang infus ini sendirian!" Sakura secara refleks menyemburkan kekesalannya. Gagal sudah adegan proposal yang seharusnya membuat _doki-doki_ tadi.

Pria itu menepuk kepala merah muda itu pelan, "Maaf."

"Soal yang tadi ... aku akan menganggap itu lelucon jadi—"

"—Tidak. Aku serius."

Kemudian mulut Haruno Sakura membentuk huruf vokal 'o' dengan tidak elit. Maksudnya apa? Laki-laki ini tak mungkin menyukainya, 'kan? Ini pasti bercanda! Dan ... aduh! Kenapa sekarang Sakura malah deg-degan, sih? Jangan terbawa suasana, ini bercanda, ini bencana!

"Kita tidak saling mencintai, untuk apa menikah?"

"Memang. Tapi untuk kali ini ... aku meminta tolong padamu. Menikahlah denganku."

Sejuta tanda tanya menggantung dalam kepala Haruno Sakura. Pria baik ini meminta tolong padanya tapi ... atas dasar apa? Kenapa tadi Uchiha Sasuke membuat Karin menangis? Gadis dari keluarga Haruno ini menghela napas.

"Begini, Sasuke-san, pernikahan 'kan bukan sesuatu yang main-main. Bagaimana kalau saat kau terikat denganku kau justru menyesal? Bagaimana jika kita menemukan orang yang benar-benar kita cintai di saat kita saling terikat?" Perempuan itu memakukan _emerald_ -nya ke lantai. Ini merupakan sesuatu yang sangat membingungkan.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Jika saat itu tiba aku akan melepasmu," balas laki-laki itu dengan datar.

Sakura masih tak mengerti sama sekali. Kenapa semua ini terasa mudah bagi Uchiha Sasuke? "Beri aku alasan yang masuk akal kenapa kita harus menikah."

Sasuke menatap lurus perempuan yang beberapa sentimeter lebih pendek darinya, "Anggap saja ini balasanku karena telah membuatmu terkilir. Anggap saja ini sebagai tanggungjawabku atas dirimu demi keluargamu."

Sedangkan Haruno Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, mencari-cari kebenaran dalam netra gelap itu. Ia mengelus pelan bahu Sasuke, ia menyunggingkan senyum, "Aku tak mau menjadi beban untukmu. Soal menikahiku ... kau bisa melupakannya. Kita hanya perlu memberikan foto USG rahimku kok! Kemudian kita bisa menjelaskan bahwa aku sedang tidak mengandung. Kau tak perlu khawatir, Sasuke-san!"

Sepertinya memang tidak bisa, eh? Dirinya sungguh licik dan ia mengakui itu. Kenapa juga ia bisa seenaknya meminta seorang gadis untuk menikahinya? Benar-benar keinginan yang egois. _Well,_ pada akhirnya semua akan kembali seperti semula. Setelah Haruno Sakura berhasil mengklarifikasi soal kesalahpahaman ini, semua akan kembali pada tempatnya. Termasuk tanggungjawab penuhnya atas Karin.

Pria usia dua puluh tujuh itu hanya diam, berusaha mengiyakan ocehan panjang lebar perempuan beraura hangat di hadapannya. Perempuan ini ... berbeda.

Sakura tak mau menjadi beban untuknya. Gadis itu berusaha berdiri sendiri, berusaha menjadi perempuan independen yang tidak merugikan orang lain. Benar-benar langka.

Sasuke hendak menyuruh Sakura kembali memasuki kamar rawatnya. Namun, dari jauh, sosok ibunya mendekat sembari menebar senyum manis.

"Lho? Kenapa kalian berdiri di luar?" Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu mengulaskan senyum. "Kasihan loh adik di dalam perut, tak boleh terlalu lelah. Lagipula kondisi ibunya sedang kurang sehat..."

Mau berapa kali mendengar prasangka hamil yang dijatuhkan pada Sakura tetap membuatnya canggung. Ia berusaha memamerkan deretan giginya, "Ah, iya, _Obasan_! Ini ... aku baru saja mau kembali ke dalam."

Mikoto mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus anak-anak surai merah muda milik Sakura. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, ya, Nak."

Terenyuh. Haruno Sakura memandangi oniks kelam milik Mikoto yang menyelami netra giok miliknya. Pandangan yang amat tersirat diberikan wanita itu padanya. Netra jelaga di hadapannya nampak sedih dan berusaha menahan tangis. Sakura sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kenapa wanita ini menatapnya dengan cara seperti itu. Apa ... ia merasa bersalah karena Sasuke telah 'menghamilinya'? Masa iya ... sesimpel itu?

"Tidak kok! _Obasan_! Aku baik-baik saja, serius. Lebih baik berbincang di dalam, yuk, Basan." Sakura mulai menggerakkan tiang infus di tangan kanannya.

"Bu, kalau begitu aku pamit. Aku harus mengurus beberapa berkas di kantor," sela Sasuke yang sebetulnya menghindari untuk bertemu Karin terlebih dahulu.

"Iya, hati-hati," balas Mikoto. Kemudian wanita itu bersegera membantu Sakura berjalan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa perempuan ini lebih kuat dari kelihatannya.

Setelah membantu Sakura naik ke atas kasurnya, Mikoto meletakkan sekantung makanan di atas nakas. Diliriknya kasur di sebelah Sakura, ia mendapati bahwa Karin sedang memejamkan matanya. Dalam hati wanita itu semakin bimbang. Takdir bisa selucu ini. Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Mebuki. Apa ini saatnya untuk Sasuke mengetahui semuanya? Mau dipikirkan berapa kali pun rasanya ... Uchiha Mikoto tak pernah siap.

"Sakura, dengar. Aku sudah bertanya pada temanku dan dia merekomendasikan beberapa hotel untuk melangsungkan pernikahan kalian. Ini, aku membawakan beberapa gambar dan kau bisa memilihnya!" Wanita itu menyodorkan Sakura tablet hitam dari dalam tasnya.

Air muka Sakura berubah panik. Ia sungguh tidak enak untuk menolak kebaikan hati wanita ini. Ia pun menerima tablet itu sembari menggeser-geser layarnya. Astaga.

"Aku pribadi suka hotel yang ini," tambah Mikoto saat jari telunjuk Sakura menggeser gambar nomor tiga.

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa tertawa canggung. "Aku ... terserah _Basan_ saja." Dalam hati batinnya sudah berteriak. Bagaimana caranya lari dari masalah yang semakin jauh ini?

Mikoto tertawa, "Ah, senangnya! Sudah sejak dulu aku ingin melakukan ini untuk pernikahan anakku. Terima kasih, Sakura, karena telah mewujudkannya." Ia memberikan senyum _gentle_ -nya.

Merasakan hangatnya wanita ini membuat Sakura tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia merasa tak bisa menjatuhkan ekspektasi wanita ini yang kelewat tinggi. Dan pada saat itu juga, Haruno Sakura merasa bahwa ia tak akan menemukan jalan keluar.

* * *

 **.**

 **;;;;;**

 **.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke kembali datang ke rumah sakit pada malam harinya. Ia tahu betul bahwa mungkin saja menghadapi Karin saat ini merupakan pilihan yang salah tapi kalau tidak sekarang, akan selamanya begini.

Berbekal satu kemasan eskrim stroberi edisi _family pack_ dan sekaleng susu cokelat hangat, ia pun memasuki kamar rawat Karin dan Sakura. Ah, iya. Pria itu bahkan lupa membawakan apapun untuk gadis pemilik surai merah muda di sana. Nanti akan Sasuke belikan.

Kedua pasang mata secara refleks menatapinya saat ia membuka pintu. Sasuke berusaha memasang tampang datar seolah yang tadi pagi itu bukan apa-apa. Begitu juga dengan Karin. Raut wajah perempuan itu pun masih sulit untuk dibaca oleh Sasuke.

Pria itu mendekati kasur Karin, tangan kirinya meletakkan susu cokelat hangat dan tangan kanannya memberikan kemasan eskrim.

"Bukannya kau sudah tahu? Aku alergi stroberi." Kalimat itu merupakan penyambut untuk Sasuke saat tangannya menjulur ke hadapan Karin.

Ya, Sasuke tahu itu tapi ia tetap mencoba. Kenapa? Karena Sasuke ingat betul apa yang dikatakan oleh ayah Karin sebelum meninggal. Ayahnya pernah bilang bahwa eskrim stroberi adalah _moodbooster_ terampuh jika anaknya sedang kehilangan _mood_ atau sedih. Sayangnya, setiap Karin sedang seperti ini ... selalu saja dia bilang bahwa dia alergi. Aneh, bukan? Mungkin saja dulu Karin tidak alergi dan sekarang baru alergi. Apa begitu?

"Hn." Ia membalas singkat, mungkin eskrim ini lebih baik duduk manis di dalam kulkas.

"Buat aku saja!" Tiba-tiba suara dari kasur sebelah menyahut kelewat _excited_. Haruno Sakura melambaikan tangannya di atas udara, menunggu eskrim _family pack_ itu sampai di tangannya.

Sasuke membukakan eskrim tersebut dan meletakannya di atas pangkuan Sakura. Lengkap dengan sendok dan tisu. Tanpa sadar ia malah mengamati perubahan ekspresi wajah Sakura yang lahap memakan eskrimnya seperti anak kecil.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sakura menghentikan pergerakannya. Ia memiringkan wajahnya, ia menjulurkan sesendok penuh eskrim. "Kau mau?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak."

Mendengar jawaban singkat itu, Sakura segera saja kembali menyendokkan eskrim itu ke dalam mulutnya dengan buru-buru. Bibirnya sedikit dimonyongkan karena kesal.

"Kalau tidak mau, jangan lihat-lihat, dong!"

Karin hanya bisa diam saat memerhatikan interaksi dari keduanya. Entah kenapa ... ia merasa sendirian. Ini terdengar egois tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Memikirkan bahwa pria ini siap menikah dengan gadis itu ... benar-benar menyakitkan. Apa mulai sekarang ia harus hidup sendirian di sini?

Lagi-lagi Karin menghela napas. Hatinya sakit, ia merasa sedih tanpa sebab. Ia tidak pernah siap jika harus kehilangan Sasuke dari sisinya. Terlalu lama berada dalam zona nyamannya membuatnya lupa akan satu hal penting. Bahwa suatu hari Sasuke akan pergi dari sisinya. Pria itu tentu memiliki hidupnya sendiri. Namun, sekali lagi ... kenapa harus sekarang? Apa tidak bisa nanti? Baru memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Karin pusing.

Sasuke mengambil paksa kemasan eskrim yang sedang asik dinikmati Sakura dengan gerakan kilat. Membuat Sakura menciptakan ekspresi pongo yang hampir saja sukses membuat Sasuke tertawa. Untung dia Uchiha makanya dapat menahannya dengan baik.

"Nanti sakit perut." Pria itu berucap setelah menutup kemasan eskrim yang kontennya sudah habis hampir setengah.

Sakura mencebik tapi dalam hati membenarkan ucapan laki-laki yang usianya tiga tahun lebih tua darinya. Sakura berusaha bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke melihat Sakura yang cukup kepayahan karena sedang berusaha bangun dari kasurnya.

" _Vending machine_ ," balas Sakura singkat.

"Biar aku saja."

Sakura menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas dada, senyuman jenaka terkulum di bibir. "Ah, Sasuke-kun peka, deh! Tolong susu cokelat dingin, yaa!"

Lalu Sasuke merotasikan kedua matanya. Susu cokelat dingin ... kenapa perempuan suka sekali minum susu cokelat sebelum tidur sih?

"Aku akan belikan yang hangat," sahutnya lagi. Sama saja bohong 'kan jika habis makan eskrim lalu dia minum yang dingin juga?

"Tidak. Susu cokelat dingin sebelum tidur adalah ritual wajib. Kau tak boleh mengacaukannya." Kedua mata Sakura menatap galak pria di hadapannya, seolah menembakkan sinar laser.

Sasuke hanya mengernyit. Ternyata ada juga yang se- _addict_ ini dengan susu cokelat. Dulu saja Karin yang kata ayahnya harus minum susu cokelat tidak pernah memaksa untuk mencari likuid manis itu jika tak ada. Bahkan sepertinya Karin hanya meminumnya jika Sasuke sendiri yang memberi.

Pria itu akhirnya mengalah, ia mengendikkan kedua bahunya dan bersegera untuk membeli minuman wajib perempuan itu.

"Jadi ... bagaimana awalnya kalian bisa saling kenal?" Karin membuka konversasi begitu Sasuke keluar dari kamar.

Mendapat tembakan langsung seperti itu membuat Sakura tidak siap. Ia segera saja mengandalkan jurus mengarang kilatnya, "Itu ... kami bertemu belum lama ini, Karin-nee."

"Aku tak pernah mendengar Sasuke-kun membahas soal perempuan. Makanya saat mendengar kalian ingin menikah ... apalagi tahu kalau kau sedang mengandung, jujur saja aku sangat terkejut." Suara Karin terdengar cukup berat. Ia mengucapkan kata perkatanya secara perlahan.

Sakura tersenyum canggung. Ia membuka mulutnya, "Sebenarnya aku..." Ia hendak membuka kebenarannya. Sungguh, ia ingin menjelaskan kalau ini hanya salah paham. Namun, tiba-tiba saja terlintas tatapan sendu Sasuke yang tadi pagi. Diikuti dengan ucapan Mikoto—dan tatapan merasa bersalahnya—terputar dalam kepalanya. Ini membuat Sakura menahan diri. Detik berikutnya mulutnya malah merapal kalimat yang ia sendiri sangat menyesalinya.

"Aku juga merasa lucu, Karin-nee. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja dan tiba-tiba aku hamil. Karena sudah terlanjur ketahuan ... keluarga kami mempercepat pernikahan kami." Astaga, apa yang baru saja ia katakan?!

Karin menggigit permukaan bibirnya. Tenggorokannya mulai tercekat. "Ah, begitu, ya." Ia menjawab singkat.

Sakura meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dalam hati. Lagipula kenapa semua Uchiha memiliki tatapan menyedihkan seperti itu, sih?

Pelan-pelan perempuan bersurai gulali itu kembali memulai konversasi, "Kalau Karin-nee bagaimana bisa kenal dengan Sasuke-san? Apa kalian teman dari kecil?"

Karin mengulum senyum, "Benar sekali. Tapi dulu kita tidak sedekat ini." Tatapannya menerawang seolah kembali ke masa lalu.

Sakura memberi jeda sejenak, menunggu Karin untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dulu ... ayahku meninggal karena suatu kecelakaan. Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi Sasuke-kun ada di sana. Beberapa hari setelah kematian ayahku, Sasuke-kun mendatangiku. Ia meminta maaf padaku berulang kali. Lalu ia berjanji untuk memenuhi janjinya dengan ayahku. Aku sendiri tak tahu janji yang dimaksud, dan tiba-tiba saja ... begini lah kami sampai sekarang," cerita Karin singkat. Intonasinya terdengar pelan tapi sarat akan berbagai makna tak terdefinisi.

Refleks Sakura menitikan airmatanya. Ia menarik napas, "Ayahku juga ... meninggal karena kecelakaan."

Karin menambah atensinya saat mendengar Sakura menuturkan kalimat tadi.

"Untung saja ada Ibu, aku tak tahu akan bagaimana tanpa Ibu. Karena waktu itu kondisiku juga sangat parah, _Neesan_ ," lanjut Sakura yang intonasi suaranya semakin melemah.

"Begitu juga denganku. Parahnya lagi, aku tak punya ibu yang siaga seperti ibumu. Ibuku ... memutuskan untuk bunuh diri beberapa bulan setelah kematian ayahku. Ibu terlalu mencintai ayah tapi malah meninggalkanku sendiri. Posisi Sasuke-kun dalam hidupku sama seperti ibumu yang membantumu berdiri, Sakura-san." Karin mengulaskan senyum sedihnya.

"Aah, dosa apa kita di masa lalu, ya?" Sakura menyahut dengan suara paraunya. "Jika kakiku tidak pincang, aku ingin memelukmu, _Neesan_."

Karin yang matanya mulai basah terkekeh pelan, "Simpan itu untuk pernikahanmu. Peluk aku saat pernikahanmu nanti, ya."

Demi Tuhan, apa yang baru saja Haruno Sakura lakukan? Bukankah ia jahat? Kenapa ia malah berusaha mengambil satu-satunya orang yang sangat berarti untuk Karin-nee?

Tapi setelah dipikir lagi, Sakura cukup senang karena mengetahui ada orang lain yang juga menempuh penderitaan yang sama. Yang juga menempuh rasa sakit yang sama. Yang juga menempuh pedih yang sama. Yang juga pada akhirnya ... bisa bangkit kembali.

Sayup-sayup terdengar perbincangan dua perempuan yang saling berbagi kisah sedih mereka dari luar. Pintu kamar rawat mereka memang tidak ditutup dengan rapat sehingga Sasuke bisa mendengar semuanya.

Hebat sekali. Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Karin. Sama-sama perempuan yang ditinggal oleh ayah mereka karena kecelakaan. Tapi kenapa mereka bisa nampak berbeda? Bagaimana caranya agar Karin bisa berdiri sendiri? Apa selama ini Sasuke terlalu memanjakan perempuan itu? Bukti nyatanya saja, Sakura bisa berdiri sendiri meski didukung dengan ibunya yang memiliki watak keras. Apa Sasuke harus seperti Haruno Mebuki?

Sasuke mengakui bahwa ia memang harus menuntaskan tanggungjawabnya. Dan untuk menyelesaikannya, ia harus membuat Karin bisa bangkit sendiri. Dan menikahi Haruno Sakura seharusnya mampu membuat ikatan antara dirinya dan Karin sedikit terkikis demi Karin sendiri.

Pria itu kembali memasuki kamar rawat mereka begitu perbincangan sudah cukup santai. Maksudnya tidak seintens yang tadi. Lalu Sasuke disambut dengan kalimat sarkastis Sakura.

"Kau beli susu di _vending machine_ yang ada di Afrika, ya?"

Pria itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya, ia menyerahkan sekaleng susu cokelat dingin yang sudah basah karena terlalu lama dibiarkan di luar kulkas.

Sakura menerima sekaleng susu cokelat dingin itu dengan riang. Ia buka kalengnya dan segera meneguk isinya. Ia membiarkan likuid manis itu membasahi tenggorokannya dan memberikan sensasi dingin di tiap teguknya.

"Pelan-pelan, jangan sampai membuat anak kita terkejut." Pria itu menarik sedikit sudut kiri bibirnya.

Haruno Sakura nyaris tersedak likuid cokelat dingin tersebut. Ia berdeham sambil beberapa kali menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Matanya sampai berair karena pergerakannya yang terlalu buru-buru.

Apa ini? Apa laki-laki ini tahu kalau ia bersandiwara? Astaga. Malu sekali.

Kedua mata Sakura memicing penuh curiga, "Wah, sepertinya kita harus mendiskusikan yang tadi pagi, ya." Bibirnya memformasikan sebuah kurva aneh. Ia memberi penekanan pada beberapa kata terakhirnya.

"Hn." Lalu pria itu hanya memberikan jawaban pamungkas tanpa ekspresi berarti terukir di wajah.

Mereka sama-sama tahu betul bahwa mereka baru saja menyebrangi garis batas yang nyata. Entah bagaimana benang menarik alurnya, mau tak mau, siap tak siap, mereka harus tetap melangkah maju.

"Kalau begitu, besok kita harus ke suatu tempat untuk bertemu dengan seseorang," tambah Sakura sebelum menutup konversasi.

* * *

 **.**

 **;;;;;**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah berhasil meminta izin dari rumah sakit, akhirnya Sakura membawa Sasuke ke sini. Ke tempat di mana ia harus menemui seseorang.

Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya tak tahu, akan ke mana ia dibawa oleh perempuan itu. Terlebih lagi, mereka sama sekali belum menyinggung soal 'pernikahan' mereka.

Tapi pria itu membiarkan gadis itu menuntunnya ke tempat tujuan mereka. Cuaca pagi itu sedikit mendung dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang lumayan menusuk kulit.

Hari ini Haruno Sakura tampil cukup manis dengan rok garis-garis hitam putih selutut. Untuk atasannya, ia hanya menggunakan baju _tight sweater_ berwarna hitam yang lengannya tiga perempat.

Pelan-pelan, laki-laki tinggi itu memegang tangan Sakura untuk menuntunnya keluar dari mobil. Angin yang cukup menusuk berhasil membuat Sakura menggeretakan sedikit giginya.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah siap bertemu dengan satu-satunya laki-laki yang kucintai?" Perempuan itu membuka perbincangan sembari tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, netra jelaga miliknya berpendar ke seluruh tempat itu. Ini ... jelas sebuah pemakaman. Tadi ... kata perempuan ini, satu-satunya laki-laki yang ia cintai?

Berusaha mengabaikan jutaan kalimat tanya dalam kepala, pria itu hanya mampu menggumam, "Hn."

Berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini aura Haruno Sakura nampak kelabu. Sasuke belum pernah melihat perempuan yang biasanya cerah menjadi sesendu sekarang.

Langkah pincang gadis itu terlihat gontai. Kakinya hanya diseret seadanya, dan tiap napas yang diambil oleh Sakura rasanya hanya berkonten sekian persen oksigen dari jumlah normal yang dibutuhkan oleh tubuh. Terdengar berat.

Sasuke masih belum membuka suara lagi. Ia hanya mengekor perempuan yang masih berjalan di atas tanah tak datar. Satu demi satu batu nisan terlewati begitu saja. Dari belakang ... gadis itu terlihat rapuh. Seperti tulang belakangnya siap remuk kapan saja karena terlalu lama menahan beban menahun.

Hanya suara daun yang bergesekan satu sama lain yang berbicara. Angin pun sesekali memecah keheningan sedangkan langit sedikit-sedikit membagi sinar matahari.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya langkah perempuan itu berhenti. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, iris gioknya menatap lurus mata hitam Sasuke. Ia mengisyaratkan laki-laki itu untuk mendekat dengan gerakan kepalanya.

Kaki panjang pria itu dilangkahkan beberapa langkah ke depan.

" _Tousan, ohisashiburi_ ," sapa Sakura dengan suara yang lirih dan juga bergetar.

Entah kenapa Sasuke menahan napasnya saat mulai mencermati tanggal kematian yang tertera di atas batu.

Dari semua tanggal ... kenapa ayah Sakura harus meninggal di hari dan tahun yang sama dengan ayah Karin? Apakah ini ... murni sebuah kebetulan?

Kening pria itu menciptakan sebuah lipatan halus. Dadanya terasa sesak karena kenangan traumatis masa lalu secara otomatis terputar dalam kepala. Masa lalu yang sampai sekarang masih buram dalam ingatannya. Masa lalu yang tak pernah siap ia ingat. Masa lalu yang mengubah hidupnya ...

... tanggungjawabnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n** : Hai! Tau gak aku ngetik ini lagi ngapain? Di sela-sela nunggu dosen dan disponsori oleh iklan asuransi Thailand :( lagi pada liat itu coba lewat infokus ;-; maso emang kelas wkwk. Ah iya, mau kasih tau kalo hpku lagi sakit, charger laptopku juga dan akunya juga (?) Kalo sekarang mah pake metode lama: ngetik pake bb ahay xD berdoa aja yaa semoga kami cepet sembuh heuheu.

Btw, semuanya bakal kebuka pelan-pelan x) mulai dapet pencerahan nggak, ada apa dengan keluarga Uchiha - Haruno - Uzumaki? Kebaca nggaak? XD mau nebak monggo, silakan di kotak review aja yaa! XD /oy.

Nggak lupa aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca, _review_ , _fave_ and _follow_. Maaf gak bisa dibales satu-satu T_T kalau aku sempat, akan kubales. _Thanks a lot guys_! Sampai bertemu di _next chapter_ x)

.

15/6/17 14:22

.

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan _update_. Sebenarnya, aku pengen nunggu _fic Watashi_ kelar untuk di- _update_ barengan tapi ternyata ekspektasiku gak sesuai harapan. _Chapter_ ini udah kelar dari bulan Juni (kayak tanggal yang udah aku cantumin di atas), aku langsung cus ngerjain 180 degrees dan _watashi_ begitu ini selesai. Sayangnya, lagi-lagi kesibukan menghalangi dan aku cuma bisa sampe 180 degrees. Jadi sekali lagi, maaf banget untuk kloter ini _Watashi-_ nya puasa dulu(?) m(_)m daaan, aku kayaknya akan lebih ngaret lagi buat _chapter_ - _chapter_ selanjutnya karena kuliah makin kejam xD Meskipun lama, akan diusahakan biar nggak _discontinue_ x" "Mohon maklum, dan terima kasih banyak, banyak, banyak, atas kesabaran dan pengertiannyaaa! :")))

 _Btw_ , jangan sungkan buat menghubungiku kalo ada yang ingin ditanyakan atau sekedar ngobrol-ngobrol x) lewat mana aja bisa kok(?) cuman suka _slow respond_ x"))) sekali lagi, makasih, yaaa! ;w;)/

.

10/11/17


End file.
